Les entremetteurs
by lysblanche
Summary: Peter est le père de Jasper, Caïus le grand-père de Bella. Ils se connaissent depuis des années et décident de prendre les choses en mains en jouant aux entremetteurs : caser Jasper et Bella ensemble. Ils sont certains qu'entre eux il y a une étincelle. Ont-ils raisons ou torts ? Et quel plan ont-ils manigancé pour qu'ils s'affrontent plusieurs mois ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut tout le monde. Après avoir fait du tri dans mon ordinateur, je suis tombé sur cette histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un peu moins d'un an. Après l'avoir lu, j'me suis dit : « pourquoi ne pas vous en faire profiter ? ». C'est une petite fiction légère avec le couple Jasper-Bella._**

 ** _Les publications se feront tous les dimanches soir._**

* * *

 _ **Les entremetteurs**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Bella entra dans la minuscule bibliothèque adjacente au salon et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. C'était décidé. Elle allait faire tomber ce mur pour n'avoir qu'une seule grande pièce. Marchant lentement, Bella hocha la tête et continua son inspection.

Elle allait également remplacer toutes les vitres par de doubles vitrages, et enlever cette horrible peinture bleue sur les lambris pour retrouver la couleur chaude du bois de châtaignier. Celui qui avait choisi cette couleur aurait mérité d'être pendu.

Bella enregistra ses observations sur un mini magnétophone, préférant cette méthode plus rapide que des notes griffonnées et souvent illisibles.

Deux cassettes étaient déjà pleines concernant la maison qu'elle allait acheter. Ce serait sa maison, et elle déciderait elle-même de la décoration. Bella fronça les sourcils tandis qu'un petit sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. L'entrepreneur aurait intérêt à lui fournir exactement les matériaux qu'elle désirait, qu'il faille lui faire du charme ou le rudoyer. Elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de l'une ou l'autre façon. S'il le fallait, Bella mettrait la main à la pâte en peignant les murs. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais elle avait besoin de professionnels.

Bella acceptait volontiers les conseils, surtout quand ils coïncidaient avec ses propres points de vue. Et une fois un projet entamé, elle allait toujours jusqu'au bout.

Ce goût du travail bien fait lui venait de ses parents. Charlie Swan avait été amiral dans les marines pendant plus de vingt-cinq ans, épaulé par Renée Swan, institutrice. Depuis son plus jeune âge, ils lui avaient enseigné la rigueur, la patience, le sens de l'écoute et l'autorité naturelle.

Elle monta lentement l'escalier en courbe. De ses yeux couleur chocolat, Bella examina le sol, le plafond, traquant chaque détail, chaque défaut qui aurait pu lui échapper. Elle avait une peau fraîche comme les lys, des cheveux bouclés qui retombèrent au milieu de son dos. Une grande bouche, souvent en activité, et des mains fines rarement inépuisables.

Bella n'était pas vraiment belle, mais même ses détracteurs reconnaissaient qu'elle était attirante. Et des détracteurs, elle n'en manquait pas, comme toutes les femmes qui faisaient connaître haut et fort leurs opinions.

L'un des hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés l'appelait « La reine des Amazones ». A priori, ce n'était pas un compliment, pourtant cette expression lui allait comme un gant. Bella était séduisante, indépendante. Et impitoyable.

Se tapotant le menton du bout des doigts, elle étudia la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait depuis un mois. Il allait falloir dégager la cheminée. Quelle mauvaise idée ses prédécesseurs avaient eue en la condamnant ! Décidément, ces gens n'avaient aucun goût.

Elle se voyait déjà allongée sur un superbe lit majestueux, enfouie dans une montagne de coussins, avec une tasse de thé à la menthe et un bon livre. Et un feu crépitant dans l'âtre.

On était seulement à la fin du mois d'août et il faisait encore chaud à Forks, mais cette image lui plaisait. Et pour Thanksgiving, le rêve serait devenu réalité.

À Noël, la maison serait magnifique. Bella sourit. Elle pendrait la crémaillère pour le réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre. Ce serait parfait.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Bella consulta sa montre. Peter Whitlock était toujours aussi ponctuel. Elle travaillait avec lui depuis près de huit ans. Ce n'était pas la première propriété qu'elle achetait ou réhabilitait. L'immobilier était sa passion, et elle avait le sens des affaires dans le sang.

Son grand-père, Caïus Swan, était parti de rien, et avait fait fortune rapidement grâce à son esprit vif, son œil aiguisé et son tempérament d'entrepreneur. De tous ses enfants et petits-enfants, c'était Bella qui lui ressemblait le plus dans ce domaine.

Elle dégringola l'escalier, impatiente de discuter des plans et des tarifs avec l'artisan texanais. C'était son grand-père qui lui avait recommandé Peter Whitlock et sa société, des années plus tôt, et elle ne pouvait que l'en remercier. C'était un artisan doué, digne de confiance, pour qui elle éprouvait de surcroît une réelle affection.

Bella ouvrit la porte en souriant. Mais son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas Peter qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais son fils, Jasper Whitlock, le seul point noir dans son excellente relation avec Peter.

Sans se soucier de lui dire bonjour, elle demanda froidement :

\- Où est ton père ?

\- Il ne se sent pas bien.

Jasper ne gaspillait pas ses sourires avec les femmes désagréables. Ses yeux bleus, sa bouche pleine et bien dessinée restèrent impassibles.

\- Je viens le remplacer.

\- Peter est malade ?

Inquiète, elle tendit la main à Jasper.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ton père est allé voir son médecin ?

\- Rien de grave, il a fait un malaise hier soir. Le médecin lui a conseillé de lever le pied quelque temps. J'en serais plus quand il ira récupérer ses examens sanguins.

Jasper se radoucit un peu. Cette femme paraissait sincère. Apparemment, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour son père.

Ils restèrent immobiles sur le palier éclairé par le soleil matinal. Libérant sa main, Bella réfléchit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de travailler avec Jasper, et encore moins de laisser le chantier prendre du retard. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Peter se croit obligé de venir travailler à peine guéri. Bien sûr, Jasper lui mettrait les nerfs à vif, mais si elle voulait avancer, elle devait le supporter quelques jours.

Il parut lire dans ses pensées et lui lança un regard ironique.

\- Si tu peux affronter la situation, Bella, j'y arriverai moi aussi.

Bella se rembrunit. Les hommes qui étaient beaux comme lui l'agaçaient rarement. Il avait un visage qui paraissait sortir des mains d'un sculpteur, un corps souple et musclé, et des cheveux blonds et ondulés qu'il portait un peu trop long à son goût. Cependant, malgré ses attributs flatteurs, il l'irritait bel et bien avec son sourire suffisant. Son arrogance lui donnait une furieuse envie de le remettre à sa place avec des paroles cinglantes.

Bella soupira. Agaçant ou pas, le fils de Peter travaillait bien, c'était indéniable. Tel père tel fils. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un remplacement.

\- Très bien Jasper, commençons.

Jasper hocha la tête et entra dans le hall carrelé de céramique noire. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'escalier, et arrêta son regard sur le plafond voûté.

\- Comment sont les fondations ?

\- Solides comme un roc.

\- Je vais quand même vérifier.

Bella serra les dents. Et voilà, c'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutait. Cet homme allait constamment remettre en question son jugement et ses opinions, mépriser ses goûts. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tira de sa poche de son jean les bandes qu'elle avait enregistrées et les lui tendit.

\- J'ai pris des notes.

\- Ah oui, les fameuses cassettes Swan ! dit-il sarcastique.

Il les prit et les fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- C'est plus pratique que de prendre des notes sur un papier, et c'est le plus sûr moyen pour que mes plans et projets soient correctement interprétés.

\- Tu es vraiment très efficace.

\- C'est ma maison ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Jasper lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Personne ne va te dire le contraire.

Passant devant elle, il entra dans le petit salon et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. C'était charmant, mais celui qui avait peint les lambris en bleu aurait mérité d'être pendu !

\- Cosy !

\- Trop petit, corrigea-t-elle. Je veux faire tomber le mur de droite et réunir cette pièce et celle d'à côté.

Jasper hocha vaguement la tête. Bella avait raison, bien sûr, mais il ne résistait pas au plaisir de la contredire.

\- Les vieilles maisons comme celle-ci supportent mal les changements de structure.

\- Sans doute, mais ce n'est qu'une cloison.

D'un pas nonchalant, il s'approcha du mur et le regarda de haut en bas.

\- Ça va certainement abîmer ce beau plancher en pin.

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à le réparer ?

Bella traversa la pièce vide.

\- Je veux enlever la peinture bleue pour laisser apparaître les panneaux de bois naturel. De plus, le plâtre des plafonds est à refaire. Les pierres de la cheminée doivent être rejointoyées par endroits, mais le manteau est très bien comme il est. Et là...

Elle entra dans l'autre pièce et attendit qu'il la suive.

\- La porte ouvrant sur le patio est trop petite. Je veux faire élargir l'ouverture, et mettre une porte en châtaignier avec du verre biseauté et une poignée en cuivre.

Jasper imaginait sans effort le résultat. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait ici. Cependant, il préféra hausser les épaules.

\- Il va falloir supprimer des briques.

\- Je sais, Jasper.

\- Ça va te coûter cher.

Bella lui jeta un regard furieux et répliqua d'une voix tranchante :

\- On discutera de ton devis une fois que tu l'auras établi. Pour continuer, il va sans dire que je veux faire repeindre tous les murs. Quant à la cheminée...

Elle fit une pause et inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Je veux la faire déplacer, pour qu'elle se trouve en face de celle de la pièce voisine. Il faudra aussi ouvrir le foyer. Et je veux du double vitrage à toutes les fenêtres, naturellement.

\- Naturellement.

Ignorant son intervention, Bella passait devant lui. Quel dommage que Peter Whitlock ait été obligé de se faire remplacer par son fils ! S'il avait été là, elle lui aurait demandé son avis, elle aurait discuté avec lui. Il y aurait certainement eu un point ou deux qui les aurait fait rire. Et ils se seraient probablement mis à quatre pattes pour examiner le plancher de plus près.

Mais avec le fils, c'était inenvisageable.

Jasper l'observait du coin de l'œil. Décidément, Bella Swan était aussi raide et glaciale qu'une déesse de la guerre. Mais elle sentait sacrément bon. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il était assailli par son parfum. Difficile de se concentrer dans de telles conditions.

Mieux valait garder ses distances. De toute façon, elle était méprisante, autoritaire et arrogante. Ce n'était vraiment pas son type. Et il se demandait parfois quel goût avaient ses lèvres, c'était un pur réflexe, rien de plus.

Jasper la suivit au premier étage, et inspecta minutieusement chaque pièce, du sol au plafond. C'était une très belle maison, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, au fond. Bella n'était pas du style à acheter n'importe quoi. Elle avait l'œil en ce qui concernait l'immobilier.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Oui, elle savait revaloriser une bâtisse, elle s'y connaissait en matière de décoration. Mais pourquoi était-elle si exaspérante ? Bon sang, cette femme était un vrai moulin à paroles ! Et elle le traitait comme s'il avait une graine de courge à la place du cerveau. Elle expliquait tout dans les moindres détails. Le croyait-elle vraiment incapable de voir tout seul ce qui devrait être changé ?

Ils passèrent près d'une heure dans la cuisine. Bella voulait qu'elle soit complètement réorganisée autour de deux points : la vieille cheminée de briques et l'ancien placard mural aux portes en chênes sculptés.

Jasper l'écoutait sans sourciller. Mais deux ou trois idées qu'elle venait d'émettre étaient irréalisables. Il allait se faire une joie de le lui démontrer. Et doubler son plaisir en les remplaçant par ses propres suggestions.

Planté au milieu de la cuisine, il dit :

\- Tu as beaucoup de place. Pourquoi la gaspiller ainsi ?

\- Je ne veux pas...

\- C'est stupide de mettre le four et le réfrigérateur dans ce coin. Il te faut un plan plus rationnel. Esthétique et pratique à la fois. Il est évident que tu ne dois jamais cuisiner.

Bella lui adressa un coup d'œil furibond.

\- Dans ton univers, les femmes passent leurs soirées à préparer des petits plats à leurs maris qui rentrent épuisés du travail, je suppose.

\- Dans mon univers, les gens qui mangent le mieux sont ceux qui cuisinent eux-mêmes. Tu peux garder l'évier sous la fenêtre. Le plan de travail s'inscrira autour, comme ceci. Il peut être incurvé.

Il avait des gestes vifs, précis, ceux d'un homme accoutumé à prendre les choses en mains - et à être obéi.

\- Le lave-vaisselle ici, le four dans ce coin, le réfrigérateur là. Débarrasse-toi de cette horrible porte. Et si j'étais toi...

\- Ce que tu n'es pas.

Jasper fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'interruption de Bella.

\- J'installerais une autre longueur de comptoir ici. Un bar, pour poser les plats, mais aussi pour prendre le petit déjeuner, ou un repas sur le pouce. J'utiliserais cet espace, je le ferais entrer dans la pièce en supprimant ce mur.

Bella leva un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que les vieilles maisons traditionnelles n'aimaient pas trop le changement de structure, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Jasper haussa les épaules. Un bon point pour elle.

\- Si tu veux en faire tomber un, tu peux en faire tomber deux. Et utiliser cette partie du salon. Je peux aussi faire courir un banc sous la fenêtre.

Le regard de Bella s'éclaira. Il venait d'avoir une idée géniale.

\- J'ai vu un superbe banc de prière la semaine passée. Il serait parfait à cet endroit.

\- Mieux encore. Tu ne vas pas garder cette véranda telle qu'elle est. Si tu l'abattais, tu gagnerais beaucoup en luminosité.

Bella esquissa un sourire. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Eh bien, je vais y réfléchir, consentit-elle.

\- Parfait. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas garder le revêtement de sol.

\- Bien sûr que si, il est tout neuf !

\- Je suis sûr qu'il recouvre un superbe plancher.

\- Tu plaisantes. Personne ne serait stupide pour recouvrir un parquet !

Lui jetant un regard de défi, Jasper tira un canif de sa poche.

\- On parie ?

Bella hésita. Elle préférait qu'il ait raison, mais elle détestait avoir tort.

\- D'accord, soulève un coin. Mais si tu t'es trompé, tu retires dix pour cent sur le devis.

\- Et si j'ai raison, tu suivras mes conseils pour la cuisine.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Marché conclu !

Jasper se dirigea vers le coin le plus proche de la porte de derrière et se mit à genoux.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il déclara :

\- Tu vas être heureuse.

\- Je m'en doutais. Il n'y a pas de plancher.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle le rejoignit et regarda de plus près.

\- Oh !

Bella se mit à quatre pattes, et poussa une exclamation de joie en voyant le bois.

\- Enlève un peu plus de lino.

\- Le plancher est probablement rayé et taché.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. C'était aussi excitant que de trouver un trésor enfoui. Bella se refréna pour ne pas arracher le lino à mains nues.

Ils étaient maintenant hanche contre hanche, épaule contre épaule. Jasper lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Bella Swan était surprenante. On aurait dit une gamine à qui on aurait donné un cornet-surprise. Une mèche brune de ses cheveux bouclés vint lui effleurer la joue. Son odeur fruitée détourna son attention. Sans réfléchir, il tourna la tête et se mit à la humer.

Bella se redressa vivement tandis qu'une sensation bizarre se manifestait au creux de son estomac.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Rien.

Jasper se mit à soulever le lino. Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'il devenait complètement idiot ?

\- Tu étais en train de me renifler, dit-elle.

Il resta impassible.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien de chasse. Je respirais plus fort, c'est tout. Je fais souvent cela pour me relaxer.

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux. Que se passait-il ? Son pouls battait la chamade, c'était horripilant. Elle avait la bouche sèche, et sentait sa peau brûler.

\- Eh bien, ne le fais pas à côté de moi !

Elle se mit debout.

\- Allons au deuxième étage, qu'on en finisse !

\- Je te suis.

Jasper referma son canif et le remit dans sa poche. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il venait de faire preuve d'un manque total de contrôle.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je ferai en sorte de retenir mon souffle.

\- Idiot, murmura-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Décontenancée, elle secoua la tête. D'elle ou de lui, à qui faisait-elle allusion avec ce qualificatif ? Elle n'était pas très sûre de le savoir.

. . . .

. .

Caïus Swan rêvassait. Il se voyait tirer sur un cigare. Blotti dans le fauteuil massif de son bureau cossu, il envoyait au plafond des volutes de fumée imaginaires, tout en écoutant son vieil ami Peter Whitlock au téléphone.

\- Alors, ton garçon a marché ?

\- Oui. Je me suis mis à tousser et je me suis pincé le nez au téléphone. Je parlais comme ça.

Sa voix était devenue étouffée et rauque. Il continua :

\- Je lui ai dit : « Jasper, il faudra que tu ailles voir Bella aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas bien depuis que j'ai fait mon malaise hier soir. Le médecin m'a dit ne pas faire trop d'effort pendant quelques jours en attendant les résultats de ma prise de sang. »

Puis, il reprit une voix normale :

\- Mon fils est tombé dans le panneau, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

Caïus sourit au plafond, changea le téléphone d'oreille. Il connaissait Peter Whitlock depuis dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, respectant en lui le professionnel. Il l'avait soutenu quand il avait perdu sa femme Charlotte, dix ans plus tôt. Et il complotait avec lui depuis presque aussi longtemps.

\- C'est un gros œuvre, dit Caïus. Cela va prendre plusieurs mois, pendant lesquels ils vont s'affronter.

\- Je vais être malade pendant une ou deux semaines. Ensuite, il y aura encore deux semaines de convalescence. À ce moment-là, Jasper sera dans le chantier jusqu'au cou. Je n'aurai plus qu'à le convaincre de le terminer. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit le premier à le vouloir.

Caïus hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne s'est jamais intéressé à Bella. Ils se connaissent depuis des années. Ils sont jeunes, en bonne santé et séduisants l'un que l'autre.

Il caressa sa barbe blanche.

\- Je te le dis, Peter, si on ne les prend pas en main, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui passent à côté de ce qui est important.

\- Il y a une étincelle entre eux, Caïus. Toi et moi, nous n'avons qu'à souffler dessus. Il est temps que mon fils s'installe, et qu'il soit heureux.

\- Voilà qui est bien dit ! Et ta stratégie me paraît infaillible.

Caïus tambourina sur la table du bout des doigts.

\- Et pour Bella, c'est la même chose. Cette petite a déjà vingt-neuf ans. Je me demande ce qu'elle attend !

Il sourit, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et raccrocha.

Caïus se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre sa femme dans son atelier de peinture, et songea à leur plan. Avaient-ils bien fait de jouer aux entremetteurs derrière leurs dos ? Après tout, que risquaient-ils ? Rien, si ce n'est que Jasper et sa petite fille prennent conscience de leur sentiment.

* * *

 **J'espère que le début vous a séduits.**

 **À dimanche prochain,**

 **Lysblanche.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà en avance pour vous remercier de vos belles reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Guest : merci pour ton commentaire :-).**

 **ninidezil : merci pour ton commentaire :-). Un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent ;-).**

* * *

 _ **Les entremetteurs**_

 **Chapitre 2**

Inconsciente de ce qui se tramait autour d'elle, Bella feuilletait joyeusement des livres d'échantillons. Assise au milieu de son lit, elle était entourée d'une montagne de catalogues : peintures, carreaux de céramique, poignées de porte, quincailleries de cuisine et de salle de bains. Elle inscrivait sur un bloc-notes ce qui lui paraissait intéressant avant d'enregistrer ses choix définitifs.

Faisant une pause, Bella soupira. Il avait fallu deux semaines de rendez-vous, de négociations, de discussions âpres avec Jasper pour définir exactement les travaux à réaliser, ainsi que la date limite de leur exécution et le montant des devis.

Bella n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait dû accepter qu'il s'occupe du chantier. Le jour où elle était allée voir Peter Whitlock chez lui, elle l'avait trouvé si abattu qu'elle avait renoncé à lui demander quel jour il comptait revenir.

Elle changea de position et étira ses jambes ankylosées. Bella avait passé une partie de la matinée à concrétiser la vente d'une vaste propriété. Elle ne s'était pas encore changée et portait la petite jupe bleue et le gilet qu'elle avait mis pour le rendez-vous. Dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait libéré ses cheveux de la pince qui les retenait en chignon, laissant flotter des mèches plus courtes sur ses épaules et l'autre longueur au milieu du dos.

Pensive, Bella tapota le catalogue, et resta un moment à contempler ses bagues. Elle avait un faible pour les pierres colorées montées en bracelets, bagues et colliers.

Elle se mit à fredonner, accompagnée par le bruit de la scie et du marteau venant du premier étage. Bella sourit. C'était bon à entendre.

Le dos tourné à la porte, elle se remit à feuilleter ses catalogues, ignorant le bruit de pas qu'elle avait cru entendre.

Jasper s'arrêta sur le palier de la chambre et ses yeux, comme attirés par un aimant, se posèrent immédiatement sur les jambes nues de Bella. Le souffle coupé, il resta quelques secondes à les admirer. Dieu du ciel, Bella Swan avait des jambes fantastiques, et sa minuscule jupe n'en couvrait qu'une infime partie. Jasper déglutit péniblement. Il avait la gorge sèche. Avec ce spectacle sous les yeux, il aurait presque pu oublier qu'elle avait un caractère de chien.

Bella remua un peu et se frotta lentement les cuisses. Levant les yeux au ciel, Jasper prit deux profondes inspirations pour se remettre d'aplomb, et demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Tu as une minute, Bella ?

\- Mmm ? fit-elle sans lever les yeux de son catalogue.

Allait-elle jeter son dévolu sur la couleur prune ou sur un fond taupe, plus traditionnelle ? Non, décidément, elle préférait les prunes.

\- Bella ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, passa une main devant ses yeux. Et faillit éclater de rire en voyant son regard outré.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Sentant son pouls accélérer sa course, Bella tenta de se rassurer : seule la surprise pouvait en être responsable.

\- Ton mur est tombé. Tu veux venir voir ?

\- Oui, une minute !

Faisant mine de ne pas être pressée, elle reporta les yeux sur la peinture. Bella détestait être prise de court, ne pas avoir le temps de se composer une attitude. Avec un type comme Jasper, il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes.

\- Tu peux y retourner, j'arrive, dit-elle, furieuse d'entendre sa voix trembler.

Incapable de bouger, Jasper avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu vas trop vite, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Tu n'as pas besoin de peinture avant au moins deux semaines. Les murs ne sont pas prêts.

Puis, voyant la peinture violette qu'elle avait choisie :

\- Mmm, plutôt sévère, celui-ci.

Jasper parcourut du regard les jambes de Bella.

\- Tout à fait différent de vous.

\- C'est un compliment ou une insulte ?

Bella résista à l'envie de tirer sur sa jupe. Elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir embarrasser par ses réflexions stupides. Comme il ne répondait pas mais se contentait de sourire, elle ajouta :

\- Une insulte, évidemment. Va te faire pendre !

\- Pourquoi es-tu sur ton trente-et-un ?

Il tripota le bas de sa jupe. Bella allait certainement lui donner une claque sur la main. Il ne fut pas déçu.

\- J'avais une vente. La propriété de Founders Way.

\- Ah oui, un bel endroit et proche de l'hôpital.

Jasper ouvrit son livre d'échantillons de peintures.

\- Voilà ce qu'il te faut dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Un lin mat profond. C'est une couleur reposante, qui va te créer une ambiance enveloppée d'une douceur authentique.

Bella ne dit rien. Elle y avait déjà pensé.

\- Tu te lances dans la décoration, Jasper ?

\- À force de restaurer des maisons, on finit par savoir ce qui peut leur convenir ainsi que les tendances de nos clients.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu aussi profond, se plantèrent dans les siens.

\- Tu fais preuve de créativité pour réhabiliter une maison, et une fois que tu l'as vendue, les propriétaires gâchent tout avec des couleurs et des meubles à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Bella continua son exploration du catalogue. Elle était d'accord avec Jasper une fois de plus. Voilà qui commençait à devenir agaçant. Et dangereux. Il fallait changer de sujet, et vite.

\- Comment va ton père ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il se remet, mais c'est long.

Incapable de cacher son inquiétude, il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu malade aussi longtemps. Le médecin lui a prescrit des vitamines pour traiter sa carence en fer, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a attrapé la grippe. Il lui a recommandé de rester tranquille encore une semaine ou deux.

\- Cela me paraît raisonnable pour son âge, dit Bella avec un sourire de sympathie.

Rien ne la touchait plus que l'amour et la tendresse familiale. Elle posa une main rassurante sur le genou de Jasper.

\- Tu verras, dans sept jours, il sera en pleine forme. Peter est solide comme un roc.

\- Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il vieillit. Mais, bon sang, il n'a que soixante-deux ans, dit-il en plongeant un regard inquiet dans celui de Bella.

Stupéfait, Jasper fit une pause, Bella lui souriait. C'était un évènement. Il avait envie de prolonger ce sourire le plus longtemps possible.

\- Mon père m'a dit qu'il voulait revenir, reprendre le travail, mais c'est encore trop tôt.

\- Surtout, dis-lui de ne pas s'en faire. On s'en tire très bien tous les deux.

Avec un large sourire, Jasper hasarda un doigt léger sur sa cuisse. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Garde tes mains dans tes poches !

\- La tienne est sur mon genou, lui rappela-t-il en riant.

Bella la retira, furieuse.

\- C'est bien fait pour moi. Cela m'apprendra à essayer d'être amicale. Sors de mon lit !

\- Je ne suis pas dedans, mais dessus. Et pour te dire la vérité, je n'avais pas encore envisagé d'y entrer. Mais tu viens de me faire entrevoir un univers de possibilités alléchantes.

\- Jasper, le jour où tu entreras dans mon lit, il y aura des glaciers en enfer !

Jasper hocha lentement la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait, son ego ou le désir. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Mais il se pencha vers elle, rapprocha son visage de celui de Bella, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs bouches étaient séparées d'un souffle.

\- Tu veux parier ? dit-il d'un ton suave.

Bella soutint son regard. Le sang grondait à ses oreilles. Son amour-propre en prenait un coup, mais elle devait bien reconnaître que, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait été terriblement troublée. Elle avait été tentée. Mais, Dieu tout-puissant, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Bella ne se laisserait jamais séduire par un homme aussi arrogant que Jasper. Le regard flamboyant de colère, elle répondit :

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas de paris, et surtout pas sur ce genre de sujet. Et contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas prendre la position horizontale avec quelqu'un que je supporte à peine en position verticale.

Jasper éclata de rire. La petite lueur d'excitation qui avait traversé les yeux de Bella ne lui avait pas échappé. Haussant les épaules, il se leva.

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas d'aimer tes jambes, Swan.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit, la laissant stupéfaite. Le souffle court, elle alla ouvrir sa penderie et fit défiler rageusement les cintres, à la recherche d'un pantalon. Désormais, elle se couvrirait jusqu'aux chevilles chaque fois qu'elle risquerait de le rencontrer.

. . . .

. .

\- Et après cela, il a voulu me faire parier que je coucherais avec lui. Non, mais pour qui se prend-il ?

Deux jours plus tard, Bella fulminait encore. Elle arpentait sa chambre d'un pas nerveux sous l'œil amusé de sa cousine Tanya, qui berçait son bébé dans ses bras.

\- Il voulait te taquiner, dit sa cousine.

Tanya coucha le petit Paul de cinq mois dans son berceau, près de la fenêtre.

\- Il sait que tu réagis au quart de tour chaque fois qu'il te provoque, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas facilement, rectifia Bella. Excepté quand j'ai affaire à Jasper.

\- Eh bien, ignore-le ! Tu as dit toi-même qu'il travaillait merveilleusement bien. Considère la fin, pas les moyens.

\- Tu as raison.

Fermant les yeux, Bella s'exhorta au calme. À travers la porte de la chambre lui parvenait le bruit des travaux. Maintenant, elle la tenait toujours fermée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

\- Voilà, maintenant, il n'existe même pas ! Je l'ai chassé de ma tête.

\- Bravo !

Tanya se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour vaincre une subite envie de rire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Bella était bien assez énervée.

\- Es-tu sûre que cela ne te dérange pas de t'occuper de Paul ? demanda-t-elle. Je te promets que je serai de retour à 15 heures au plus tard.

\- Au contraire ! J'ai hâte de l'avoir tout à moi.

D'une main légère, Bella caressa la joue du bébé.

\- Il est si beau, Tanya, et il a déjà tellement changé !

\- Oui, il grandit vite. Je déteste l'idée de passer une seule minute loin de lui. Je sais qu'il va falloir que je trouve une nourrice. Mais c'est difficile. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit aussi difficile.

\- Tu es une mère formidable, et Edward est un père de rêve.

\- Tout le mérite revient à Paul. C'est un bébé idéal. Il est très facile à vivre.

Tanya se leva en soupirant.

\- Bon, il sera très bien avec sa tante Bella. J'ai apporté tout ce dont il peut avoir besoin. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème. Ah, j'allais oublier ! Il adore être pris sur les genoux, quand il se réveille et...

\- Tanya !

Bella rit gentiment.

\- Je te promets que je ne vais pas aller le vendre dès que tu auras le dos tourné.

Tanya eut un pâle sourire.

\- Excuse-moi. Je te remercie de me dépanner ce matin.

\- Je suis folle de joie. Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous, nous ne serons pas dérangés, Paul et moi.

Bella poussa doucement sa cousine vers la porte. Quand elle se retrouva enfin seule, elle se mit à fredonner, heureuse de passer la matinée avec le bébé.

Deux heures plus tard, Bella regrettait amèrement d'avoir formulé ce souhait. L'ange Paul hurlait à pleins poumons. Elle essaya de lui donner son biberon, qu'il repoussa d'une main aussi vigoureuse que potelée. Le lapin qu'elle lui tendit traversa aussitôt la pièce en vol plané. Bella le berça, lui chanta des comptines pour bébé. Rien n'y fit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Paul était écarlate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le petit Paul dans les bras, Bella fit volte-face. Jasper venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Désolé, j'ai frappé, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas pu entendre.

\- Je l'ai battu, c'est mon passe-temps favori ! aboya Bella, hors d'elle. Que fais-tu ici ? Là, là, calme-toi, mon ange.

\- Il est mouillé ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas la dernière des imbéciles, j'aurais compris.

De sa main libre, Bella écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

\- Il ne veut pas de lait, il ne veut pas que je le berce, et je le promène depuis une demi-heure, en pure perte.

\- Voyons un peu.

Jasper s'approcha à grandes enjambées. Bella se détourna, serrant l'enfant contre elle dans un geste protecteur. Jasper roula des yeux.

\- Détends-toi, Bella. Il y a longtemps que je n'en ai pas dévoré un.

Sans lui demander son avis, il lui prit Paul des bras. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle était à bout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, jeune homme ?

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux. Dans son jean râpé et sa chemise aux manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes, Jasper portait le bébé au creux de son bras comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

\- Ce doit être ses dents, décréta-t-il.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai trois nièces, grâce à ma sœur Rosalie. Et figure-toi que chacune d'elles a des dents. Curieux, non ? Ta cousine t'a donné quelque chose pour qu'il puisse mâchouiller ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je vais vérifier.

Pendant ce temps, Jasper offrit un doigt au bébé, qui se jeta dessus. Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Si tes gencives étaient aussi gonflées que les siennes, tu aurais crié plus que lui, affirma-t-il.

\- Voilà.

Bella lui tendit une sucette bleue et blanche, spécialement conçue pour masser les gencives des bébés. Jasper la glissa entre les gencives de Paul, et les cris cessèrent comme par magie.

\- C'est mieux comme ceci, non ? murmura-t-il en essuyant les joues baignées de larmes.

Jasper le regardait d'un air chaleureux, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de tendresse.

\- Il est vraiment adorable, dit-il.

\- Tu aimes les bébés, apparemment.

\- Et pourquoi ne les aimerais-je pas ?

Il le brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Bella eut un haut-le-cœur. Mais Paul était ravi.

\- Il faut lui faire oublier qu'il a mal aux gencives, continua Jasper. Tu veux venir travailler avec moi, Paul ?

\- Tu ne peux pas l'emmener avec toi en bas. Il y a trop de bruit et de poussière.

Sans cesser de sourire à Paul, Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Les femmes s'inquiètent toujours pour peu de poussière. Il va aimer cela. Les bébés aiment le mouvement et les sons. Cela les stimule.

Paul était très occupé à mâchonner sa sucette. Jasper le cala sur sa hanche.

\- Ensuite, nous irons dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Une bière et un sandwich à la viande pour nous deux.

Bella sourit malgré elle.

\- Je veux bien accepter, pour une minute, mais ne lui fais pas manier la scie électrique !

Jasper planta un baiser sur le crâne duveteux de Paul.

\- Tu me fais confiance ou tu préfères descendre avec nous pour me surveiller ?

\- Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je te fais confiance, mais je viens quand même.

Elle attrapa un bavoir.

\- Il bave beaucoup, dit-elle.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'un peu de bave entre hommes ?

\- Jasper, je...

Bella hésita.

\- J'apprécie vraiment ton intervention. Je commençais à m'arracher les cheveux.

Hochant la tête, Jasper eut un sourire amusé.

\- Cela aurait été dommage. Tes cheveux sont magnifiques.

Jasper lui tendit la main.

\- Si nous allions voir où en sont les travaux ?

Avant d'avoir le temps d'y penser, Bella mit sa main dans la sienne. C'était difficile maintenant de la retirer.

\- Tu as beaucoup avancé. Crois-tu pouvoir commencer la grande chambre la semaine prochaine ?

\- C'est dans mes intentions.

\- Je vais sortir les meubles pendant le week-end, je les mettrai dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Je le ferai avec mes gars. Tu t'es décidée pour les couleurs et les matériaux du comptoir de la cuisine ?

\- Oui, hier. J'ai la bande magnétique.

\- Je m'en doute. Qu'as-tu choisi ?

\- Un comptoir de granit blanc.

\- Pas mal.

\- Vous auriez une minute, chef ? demanda un charpentier qui sortit du salon. Nous aurions besoin de votre avis avant qu'on finisse.

\- Oui, j'arrive.

Bella tendit les bras.

\- Attends, je vais prendre Paul.

Leurs bras s'effleurèrent quand ils se passèrent le bébé.

\- Vas-y, nous te regarderons à distance, c'est plus sûr.

Du bout des doigts, Jasper pressa doucement le nez de Paul.

\- N'oublie pas le sandwich à la viande et la bière, dit-il en riant.

Et il s'éloigna.

\- Eh bien, c'était inattendu, non ? murmura Bella en mettant Paul sur son épaule.

Elle soupira. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme si horripilant pouvait être aussi adorable avec un bébé ?

Caressant le dos de Paul, elle se rapprocha de la porte. Le mur abattu, la pièce paraissait plus grande et plus lumineuse. Et pleine d'hommes, d'outils et de bruit.

Bella sourit. Rien ne lui plaisait davantage que de voir les étapes d'un travail. Elle n'aimait pas entrer dans un intérieur prêt à être habité. C'était tellement plus excitant de faire des transformations quand c'était possible, et de s'occuper soi-même de la décoration.

Sur le sol recouvert de vieux tissus, le charpentier avait posé une table à tréteaux sur laquelle il découpait des planches. Agenouillé près de la cheminée, le maçon en rejointoyait les pierres.

Dans l'ouverture nouvellement pratiquée, Jasper discutait avec deux ouvriers.

Brusquement son rire s'éleva. Un rire terriblement viril. Bella frissonna. C'était le mot juste pour d'écrire Jasper. Elle avait senti sa main calleuse quand il avait pris la sienne. Il dégageait une odeur de sciure de bois et de sueur. Ses bras avaient des muscles allongés, qui devaient être durs au toucher.

Et la façon dont son jean lui moulait les hanches était... délicieuse.

\- Seigneur ! murmura-t-elle.

Quelle idée de remarquer la façon dont le jean de Jasper lui moulait les hanches, et le cercle bleu nuit qui entourait ses pupilles, juste avant le passage bleu ciel de ses iris ! En quoi cela pouvait-il l'intéresser ? Bella se moquait bien du fils de Peter en tant qu'homme. Tout ce qui l'intéressait en lui, c'était qu'il fasse bien son travail.

Se tournant vers elle, Jasper lui adressa un sourire et fit un clin d'œil au bébé.

Bella serra Paul de plus près. Mais cela ne fit rien pour calmer les battements fous de son cœur.

. . . .

. .

Caïus venait de garer sa voiture devant la maison de Peter. Il sortit du véhicule et grimpa les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée ornée des armoiries des Whitlock, il soupira.

Sa petite fille était toujours entêtée à ne pas apprécier le fils de son ami, un emmerdeur. Il ne pensait pas que ça aurait pris beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils prennent conscience de l'attirance entre eux. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient un mystère pour lui.

Jane, la sœur cadette de Peter, vint ouvrir elle-même la porte. Elle était adorable et sortait probablement de chez le coiffeur. Ses grands yeux verts d'eau brillèrent de plaisir. Elle tendit sa main fine à Caïus.

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Peter va être ravi.

\- Également, Jane. Où est ce vieux zinzin ?

Elle rit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Il est allongé dans son lit à jouer au malade imaginaire. Cette histoire commence à prendre de l'ampleur. Mon neveu s'inquiète de son état. Je ne donnerais pas chair de votre peau, s'il découvrait votre plan machiavélique.

\- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas été pris en flagrant délit.

Jane roula des yeux.

\- Bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas averti tous les deux. File le rejoindre, je vous apporte le café.

\- Merci, Jane.

Caïus rejoignit un long couloir et s'arrêta à la porte entrouverte. Il toqua un coup et entra.

\- Bonjour, mon ami.

Peter était emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse jusqu'au menton, le teint pâlichon, jouant à la perfection le grand malade.

\- Quelque chose de particulier à me dire, Caïus ?

Caïus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, étira ses longues jambes en frottant sa barbe blanche à l'aspect soyeux.

\- Tu vas me dire comment tu es parvenu à falsifier tes prises de sang. Et d'avoir eu une ordonnance pour ton état grippal ? C'est Jane qui t'a maquillé le visage ?

Peter lui lança un regard énigmatique, puis il dit d'une voix malicieuse :

\- Carlisle m'a aidé. Il a simplement changé certaines informations sur ses prises de sang personnelles. Pour l'ordonnance, il m'a conseillé d'avoir attrapé la grippe pour rester clouée au lit, et que ma convalescence dure plus longtemps. J'espère que mon fils ne m'en voudra pas aussi longtemps que Rosalie. Quant à mon visage, c'est Jane qui m'a mis du fond de teint car Jasper doit venir en fin de matinée.

Caïus lui donna une accolade, à sa manière bourrue et chaleureuse, avec une énergie qui démentait ses quatre-vingt-deux ans.

\- Toi et Carlisle n'aviez pas été discrets pour caser Emmett et Rosalie ensemble. Quelle idée de leur avoir programmé une excursion dans une grotte, et de partir sans leur laisser les plans de sorties ? Crois-moi, j'aurais été furieux à leur place.

Ils furent interrompus par Jane. Elle entra en poussant elle-même la table à roulettes, où une cafetière et trois tasses reposaient, et jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré vers les deux énergumènes.

\- À votre avis, quelles seront leurs réactions ? Croyez-vous qu'ils vont vous remercier de leur avoir menti ?

\- Pour le moment, cela ne dépend pas que de nous, mais d'eux. Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent faire évoluer leur situation, répondit Peter, un sourire dans la voix.

Jane releva le menton.

\- Peter ! Nous en avons pourtant parlé plusieurs fois ! Tu étais d'accord pour ne plus interférer dans la vie de tes enfants.

\- Je n'interfère pas. Jasper apprend à mieux connaître Bella, une jeune femme très bien sous tous rapports. Je m'intéresse à lui, j'appelle cela...

\- Fourrer son nez dans la vie des autres, trancha Jane, d'un ton sévère en versant du café dans les tasses.

Peter avait été obligé de mettre sa sœur dans la confidence pour que leur plan fonctionne à la perfection. Même si cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher sans arrêt qu'il faisait une belle connerie. Lui et Caïus ne le voyaient pas sous cet angle. Ils voulaient seulement forcer un peu le destin, et ils ne voyaient pas le mal qu'il y avait en faisant cela. Ils espéraient seulement que leur secret ne serait pas découvert par Jasper et Bella.

* * *

 **Au moins une personne dans la confidence pour leur remonter les bretelles lol.**

 **J'ai pensé faire un outtake d'Em et de Rose, quand Carlisle et Peter s'enfuient de la grotte. Qu'en dites-vous ? Une Rosalie furieuse et un Emmett qui perd patience avec elle lol.**

 **À dimanche prochain,**

 **Lysblanche.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, nous ne sommes pas dimanche, mais je ne serais pas chez moi tout le week-end. Ce qui veut dire pas d'ordinateur pour publier le chapitre, car mon mari me réserve une surprise pour mon anniversaire. Bref. J'vous remercie pour vos belles reviews et votre fidélité :-)._**

 ** _Pour l'outtake d'Em et Rose, je le publierai après le prologue et d'autres surprises, que je vous prévois._**

 ** _Guest : merci, la suite est là ;-)._**

* * *

 _ **Les entremetteurs**_

 **Chapitre 3**

La journée avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues. Au petit déjeuner. Bella avait prononcé un discours pour l'Association des Femmes d'affaires à Seattle. À 14 heures, elle s'était rendu à un forum de l'immobilier à Port Angeles, où elle était invitée à donner une conférence. Et ce soir, elle devait faire un discours à l'occasion du dîner donné par le salon de l'immobilier à Forks.

Les discours ne lui faisaient pas peur. Il ne s'agissait après tout que de faire part de ses opinions. Bella avait toujours été douée pour cela. Elle acceptait ce genre d'invitations plusieurs fois par an, et essayait de les regrouper sur deux ou trois jours.

Malgré son emploi du temps serré, elle trouva le moyen de courir les antiquaires pour chercher des poignées de porte. Celles qui lui avaient été proposées ne lui convenaient pas. Bella voulait plus de fantaisie. Chaque porte de sa maison devait avoir un aspect unique quand elle serait terminée.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur plusieurs boutons ovales en cuivre, en verre biseauté, en bois des îles, et en émail brillant. Les formes étaient superbes.

En rentrant chez elle, Bella fit un détour par _Whitlock et fils Artisan_. Peter adorait les visites impromptues, et elle savait qu'il reprenait doucement ses fonctions dans la paperasse. Ordre de Jasper.

Bella entra dans la zone industrielle, aussi à l'aise entre les bâtiments et les énormes camions qu'elle l'était quand elle réhabilitait des maisons. Elle adressa un signe amical aux personnes qu'elle connaissait et se retrouva dans l'entreprise des Whitlock. Bella sourit en coupant le contact. Le vieux camion de Peter était là.

Elle prit la boîte pleine de quincaillerie et poussa un petit grognement. C'était bigrement lourd. Bella avait gardé son tailleur de conférencière, ce qui provoqua des sifflements admiratifs de la part des ouvriers.

Connaissant la plupart d'entre eux, elle répondit par un sourire indulgent.

Le bureau d'accueil était petit et passablement en désordre. Derrière le meuble métallique, la secrétaire lui sourit d'un air las.

\- Bella ! Vous êtes fraîche comme une rose !

\- Bonjour, Sulpicia. Beaucoup de travail ?

Roulant les yeux, Sulpicia tendit la main vers le téléphone qui sonnait.

\- Whitlock et fils Artisan. Un instant, je vous prie, dit-elle en enfonçant une touche et de pousser un petit soupir. Les affaires marchent bien. Ce qui signifie que je passe mes nuits à rêver du téléphone. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- J'ai quelques objets que je voudrais montrer à votre patron. Est-il libre ?

\- Vous plaisantez ! Pour vous, il l'est toujours ! Allez-y.

\- Merci. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Encore un peu fatigué, mais il reprend des forces doucement. Cela va le dynamiser de vous voir. Je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir de votre arrivée.

\- Merci.

Bella se dirigea vers le couloir qui desservait les bureaux. La porte de Peter était fermée. Bizarre. Les Whitlock préféraient généralement garder leurs portes ouvertes. Vaguement intriguée, elle frappa doucement et attendit.

De l'autre côté, Peter venait juste de recevoir l'appel de Sulpicia lui annonçant l'arrivée de Bella. Vif comme l'éclair, il enfouit au fond d'un placard son sandwich et son verre de bordeaux. Le jeu électronique qu'il avait emprunté suivit le même chemin, ainsi qu'une généreuse part de gâteau au chocolat. Toutes choses qui ne collaient pas avec son image de vieil homme malade.

Bella patienta quelques secondes et frappa de nouveau. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, son inquiétude redoubla. Très rouge, Peter paraissait avoir une forte fièvre.

\- Bella !

Il n'eut pas besoin de jouer la comédie pour être essoufflé.

\- C'est si gentil de venir me voir ! ajouta-t-il en tendant les mains vers elle.

\- Monsieur Whitlock ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bella posa sa boîte sur le bureau, remplit de papiers et prit les mains de Peter dans les siennes.

\- Vous devriez être au lit.

\- Mais non, je vais un peu mieux.

Peter ajouta une petite toux pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Je me repose, ma chère petite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une vulgaire anémie m'a épuisé de la sorte.

\- Et vous oublier la grippe !

\- Mmm. Il faut croire que le sort s'acharne sur moi.

Bella le prit par le bras pour le conduire vers son fauteuil. Peter poussa un profond soupir.

\- Dites-moi, comment mon fils se comporte-t-il ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Bella avait plusieurs griefs contre Jasper, le premier étant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de remettre en question les choix qu'elle faisait. Mais c'était inutile de fatiguer Peter avec ses petits problèmes. Elle sourit.

\- Le chantier avance bien. Naturellement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez.

Peter se mit à rire doucement en lui pressant la main. Aucun homme ne pouvait rêver d'une bru plus parfaite que Bella.

\- Jasper est le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, affirma-t-il.

\- Il a été à bonne école, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Enchanté, Peter sourit en repoussant le compliment d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous allez me faire rougir. Mais dites-moi ce que vous avez dans cette boîte ?

\- Des trésors. Je suis folle de joie. J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais : des boutons de porte !

Les yeux de Peter s'éclairèrent.

\- Montrez-moi cela !

Ils passèrent vingt minutes à contempler les acquisitions de Bella, discutèrent et spéculèrent sur leur âge et leur histoire.

\- La porte de ma chambre est en très vieux chêne. C'est une rareté, la plupart de ce qui était d'origine ont été remplacés. Les derniers propriétaires ont tout enlevé, et ils ont peint les moulures en bleu.

Peter secoua la tête.

\- Quel crime !

\- Jasper vous a-t-il dit qu'ils avaient posé du lino sur le plancher de la cuisine ? Je vais le retaper. Il sera magnifique !

Bella brandit un bouton de porte en verre.

\- Que pensiez-vous de celui-ci avec les sculptures verticales de la porte de ma chambre ?

\- Ce sera superbe.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- J'adore parler décoration avec quelqu'un qui a les mêmes goûts que moi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle s'exclama :

\- Oh, Seigneur, il est horriblement tard ! Je dois rentrer chez moi pour me changer.

\- Vous sortez ce soir ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Peter riva son regard bleu ciel dans celui de la jeune femme. Une petite enquête n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

\- Vous avez un nouvel ami ?

\- Pas de nouvel ami, mais j'ai un dîner à 19 h 30.

\- Vous pouvez laisser la quincaillerie ici, Jasper vous la portera. Et il se fera un plaisir de l'installer.

\- Formidable ! J'ai hâte de voir le résultat.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Et prenez soin de vous, monsieur Whitlock. Je veux vous voir danser quand je pendrai la crémaillère.

\- Comptez sur moi ! dit Peter avec un sourire malicieux.

Une fois Bella partie, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en riant. Un petit scénario commençait à s'élaborer dans son cerveau toujours actif. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva lentement et ferma sa porte à clé. Puis il se précipita vers son placard en se frottant les mains. Il allait manger tout en téléphonant à Caïus Swan pour le mettre au courant de l'évolution de leur plan.

. . . .

. .

\- Ce qu'elle peut être horripilante !

Marmonnant entre ses dents, Jasper aligna les poignées par terre. Bella Swan était d'une impatience ! Heureusement pour elle, elle s'était adressée directement à son père !

Mais, bon sang, qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? Quelle idée de préparer une soirée dans une maison qui était encore en pleins travaux !

Bella trouvait probablement très original que ses amies se promènent sur de vieux tissus couverts de gravats, et dégustent des canapés en faisant des commentaires sur les plafonds dont les plâtres n'étaient pas finis.

Pour couronner le tout, elle voulait que ses satanés boutons de porte soient posés. Exaspéré, Jasper s'empara d'un tournevis. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Peter avait insisté, disant que Bella faisait partie de leurs meilleurs clients et qu'ils se devaient de lui faire plaisir.

Jasper soupira en se rappelant les paroles de son père : « Mais si tu n'as pas le temps, je peux y aller et m'en occuper moi-même. »

\- Comme si j'allais le faire travailler alors qu'il est en convalescence, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Il était bientôt 23 heures. Jasper avait presque fini, et il se sentait d'une humeur massacrante. Bella était vraiment l'exemple type de fille à papa, trop gâtée, arrogante, nombriliste. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait pas une découverte. Jasper avait été stupide de penser qu'elle était peut-être différente de ce qu'elle paraissait quand il l'avait vue avec le bébé dans ses bras, ou le jour où elle avait ri avec les ouvriers. Elle leur avait généreusement apporté des boîtes de gâteaux et des litres de café. Bella les connaissait tous par leurs prénoms, et elle trouvait toujours un moment pour discuter avec eux et les complimenter sur leur travail.

Jasper haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait sans doute rien de sincère dans tout cela. C'était une simple tactique.

Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il eut un sourire amer. Mademoiselle finissait par rentrer à la maison. Il fallait espérer qu'elle avait passé une excellente soirée, parce que, maintenant, elle allait déchanter ! Jasper allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur le palier, il entendit des voix dans le hall. Celle de Bella, et une voix masculine. Il eut un rire de dérision. Mademoiselle amenait chez elle un de ses charmants cavaliers. Malgré lui, il tendit l'oreille.

\- Aro, je veux dormir, j'ai eu une journée épuisante, dit Bella.

\- Allons, Isabella, vous n'allez pas me renvoyer sans m'offrir un verre ?

Bella soupira et fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître agacée. Depuis six mois, elle sortait avec Aro de temps à autre, mais la plupart du temps, elle refusait ses invitations. Aro avait deux atouts majeurs, et elle osait à peine admettre que c'étaient les seuls qu'il offrait à ses yeux : il était superbe avec une cravate noire, et il était capable de s'amuser même pendant la soirée la plus ennuyeuse.

Elle lui devait bien un verre rien que pour cela.

\- D'accord.

Bella ôta sa cape, révélant sa robe du soir en satin moiré.

\- Que voulez-vous boire ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

\- En fait, je n'ai aucune envie de boire. Ce que je voulais vraiment...

Se déplaçant avec une souplesse féline, Aro glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir.

Bella ne protesta pas, mais elle ne répondit pas à son baiser. Elle avait déjà constaté que les baisers d'Aro ne changeaient en rien la vitesse de son pouls. Elle en éprouvait une légère déconfiture, sans plus. Embrasser Aro, c'était assez agréable, mais lire un bon livre l'était encore plus.

\- Aro, je suis fatiguée.

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour vous détendre.

Bella sentit ses mains se promener sur son dos, où deux brides étroites se croisaient sur sa peau nue.

\- J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée, Isabella.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle le repoussa doucement. Bella commençait à en avoir assez, mais Aro l'étreignit plus fort et ses lèvres se firent plus exigeantes. Elle levait les bras pour le repousser gentiment quand elle sentit les mains d'Aro se poser sur ses fesses. Bella se dégagea brusquement.

\- Fichez-moi la paix !

\- Isabella !

Sans cesser de sourire, Aro se mit à tripoter une de ses brides.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Isabella.

Bella serra les dents. Maintenant, il laissait son doigt descendre entre ses seins.

\- Dans quelle langue est-ce que je dois vous dire de me laisser tranquille ? dit-elle sèchement.

Aro se rembrunit.

\- À quoi jouez-vous, Isabella ? Voilà des mois que vous me faites languir. J'ai été patient, mais, ce soir, je suis fatigué d'attendre.

Bella le regarda avec des yeux étincelant de fureur.

\- Que voulez-vous, au juste ? Que je m'allonge sur le plancher et que je vous laisse faire ce que vous avez à faire ? Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir pensé qu'une relation sexuelle impliquait deux personnes consentantes.

\- Ne jouez pas la comédie, Isabella. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez choisi cette robe au hasard.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. La coupe était pleine. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

\- Non, je ne vous le ferai pas croire. Je l'ai mise parce qu'elle me plaît. Et je crois savoir qu'une femme est libre de s'habiller comme elle veut. Maintenant, vous allez partir avant que je fasse ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire, c'est-à-dire vous donner une bonne droite et un coup de genou bien placé dans vos bijoux de famille.

Aro devint rouge de colère.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une garce frigide, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Bella la claqua derrière lui, puis elle ferma les yeux pour mieux retrouver son souffle.

\- Quel connard !

\- Et moi qui croyais que c'était un chic type !

Elle ouvrit les yeux arrondis par la stupeur. Et sa colère redoubla.

\- Que diable fais-tu chez moi, Jasper ?

\- Mon boulot.

Jasper desserra le poing qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer dans la figure d'Aro. Bella n'avait pas eu besoin de lui, elle s'était débrouillée comme un chef. Chapeau ! C'était d'autant plus admirable qu'elle semblait vraiment secouée par cet affrontement.

\- Note bien que je comprends ce vieux pervers d'Aro. Tu as une robe à damner un saint, dit-il en posant sur elle un regard de braise.

Bella se redressa.

\- Va au diable, Whitlock !

\- Du calme !

Jasper lui effleura le bras du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle passait en trombe devant lui. Il ajouta :

\- Désolé, je voulais dédramatiser un peu. Tu devrais t'asseoir. Tu trembles.

\- Je tremble de colère.

\- Tu as bien remis ce salaud à sa place.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin.

\- Tu as tout vu, tu es content ? Tu étais aux premières loges, n'est-ce pas, Whitlock ?

\- J'ai été le témoin involontairement de cette charmante scène, mais c'est de ta faute à toi, pas la mienne.

\- Ah oui ?

Bella le fusilla du regard. C'était bon de transférer sa rage d'Aro sur Jasper. S'approchant de lui, elle enfonça dans son torse un doigt à l'ongle acéré.

\- Et je suppose qu'une femme qui s'habille de façon séduisante fait de la provocation. Et quand elle se met du parfum, en réalité, elle envoie un message brûlant ?

Elle fulminait.

\- Je ne faisais pas allusion à ta robe, mais à ces satanés boutons de porte.

\- Aux boutons de porte ?

À bout d'arguments, Bella se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Souviens-toi, c'est toi qui as voulu que les poignées de porte soient installées ce soir.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui la regardait d'un air furieux.

\- C'est toi qui es passée voir mon père pour lui parler de cette soirée ridicule que tu organises. Tu crois que cela m'amuse de travailler jusqu'à minuit ?

Bella posa ses doigts sur ses temps qu'elle se mit à masser lentement. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête.

\- Attends ! Je suis bien allée voir ton père, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. J'avais couru les antiquaires. Je lui ai montré mes trouvailles pour qu'il me donne son avis.

\- Et pour le pousser à faire avancer le travail de sorte que tu puisses lancer tes invitations.

\- Quelles invitations ?

Elle leva les mains en l'air.

\- Je n'organise pas de fête. Comment pourrais-je faire une fête dans l'état où se trouve ma maison ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu...

Faisant une pause, elle ferma les yeux.

\- Oh, je vois ! Attends, il me faut un cachet d'aspirine.

Jasper la regarda d'un air désemparé. Sans se soucier de sa réaction, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, lui offrant la vue perturbante d'un dos nu et de hanches étroites. Jasper voulut détourner le regard, mais il était hypnotisé. Aro avait raison, c'était une robe assassine.

Bella revint, une tasse à la main.

\- Il y a eu un petit malentendu. Je lui ai montré ces poignées, et je lui ai dit que je mourrais d'impatience de voir à quoi elles ressembleraient sur les portes. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais pas attendre. Tu comprends.

Les sourcils froncés, Jasper hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Et j'ai parlé aussi d'une fête. J'ai l'intention de pendre la crémaillère, mais pas avant la soirée de la Saint-Sylvestre. Je n'ai pas précisé la date, j'ai simplement dit que je voulais qu'il vienne danser. Il a dû croire que je voulais la faire le plus vite possible.

Jasper prit un air pensif. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son père de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Mais il est vrai qu'il avait été malade.

\- Je suis désolée que tu sois venu travailler si tard, dit Bella, un peu radoucie.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai posé quelques poignées. Veux-tu jeter un coup d'œil ?

Bella se força à sourire malgré l'épuisement qui s'abattait maintenant sur ses épaules.

\- Bien sûr !

Jasper indiqua la porte de la cuisine.

\- Que penses-tu de celle-ci ?

Bella poussa une petite exclamation de joie. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

\- C'est parfait. Je savais bien que l'émail conviendrait tout à fait à cette porte, dit-elle.

Elle s'en approcha pour mieux admirer les clochettes bleues délicatement peintes sur l'émail blanc.

\- J'adore ces petits détails. C'est ce qui fait la personnalité d'une maison.

\- Oui, je dois reconnaître que c'est une réussite.

Jasper regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Bella. Elle se retourna brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Très près l'un de l'autre, assez près pour qu'elle puisse voir la fascinante bague bleu marine qui entourait les iris bleu ciel de Jasper. Assez près pour que son sang se mette à bouillonner dans ses veines.

Son cœur s'emballait de façon inquiétante.

\- Je... te remercie de t'en être occupé, bégaya-t-elle.

Jasper hocha la tête. La proximité de Bella le paralysait.

\- Comme je te disais, ce n'était pas un gros travail, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Jasper voulait cette bouche, et beaucoup plus encore. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il essaya de se ressaisir, appelant à la rescousse les discours qu'il se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt au sujet de Bella. Mais sa bouche paraissait si douce, si généreuse.

\- Je ferais mieux de m'en aller, dit-il.

\- Oui.

Bella avait la gorge sèche. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Elle sentait une pression monter dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre, se touchant presque, et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Je te raccompagne.

\- Merci, je connais le chemin.

\- Parfait.

Ils bougèrent en même temps et sans qu'ils sachent comment, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le feu s'empara d'eux tandis que leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Prenant Bella dans ses bras, Jasper pressa son corps musclé contre ses courbes lascives. Elle se tendit contre lui pour mieux l'épouser.

Les mains de Jasper exploraient ses formes, lui donnaient envie de crier. Elle fourra ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

\- Nous sommes fous, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Complètement.

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de la gorge palpitante de Bella. Elle avait l'odeur et le goût du péché.

\- Jasper, on ne peut pas.

\- Je sais.

Bella lui fit relever la tête pour reprendre avidement possession de ses lèvres.

Étourdis, ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Bella était pantelante. Elle s'appuya contre la porte. C'était cela où s'effondrer par terre.

\- On ne peut pas, cela ne nous mènerait nulle part, parvint-elle à dire d'une voix saccadée.

\- Tu as raison.

Jasper parlait à voix basse. Et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'écarter d'elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie : posséder ce corps nu sous la robe de satin.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Bella.

Bella porta une main à son cœur qui battait à grands coups.

\- Bon sang, nous devons penser à autre chose, n'importe quoi !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas retrouver son souffle ?

\- Regarde-moi, Jasper : on n'a pas la moindre sympathie l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est dur de se soucier de cela pour l'instant.

Bella avait les joues rouges, les yeux luisants. Il s'effaça de retrouver son calme. Sidéré, il se rendit compte que ses propres genoux flageolaient.

Bella reprit la parole :

\- Si nous faisons ce à quoi nous pensons maintenant, on se méprisera nous-mêmes et nous nous détesterons réciproquement demain matin. Bien sûr, je me sens obligée de souligner que demain matin est relativement loin.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Bella avait réussi à sourire.

\- Nous ferions mieux de ne plus y penser. De mettre cela sur le compte du stresse, des hormones ou d'autre choses tout aussi bizarres.

Sans détourner les yeux de lui, elle s'éloigna de la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir.

\- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, que ferions-nous, Bella ? demanda Jasper en ouvrant la porte.

Dieu sait qu'il avait besoin d'air et d'espace.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Jasper l'observa pendant quelques secondes encore. Était-elle aussi décontenancée et excitée que lui ?

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il en tournant les talons.

* * *

 **C'était moins une pour Peter, mais heureusement, sa porte était verrouillée lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut tout le monde ! Pour vous remercier de vos belles reviews et de votre fidélité, je vous poste en avance le chapitre 4 ^^**_

* * *

 _ **Les entremetteurs**_

 **Chapitre 4**

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Bella n'arrêta pas une minute. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se retrouve sur le chemin de Jasper. L'automne était tombé, avec ses couleurs exceptionnelles. Les arbres flamboyaient, et quand ils atteignirent leur apogée, l'air prit un petit air pincé annonciateur de l'hiver.

Bella s'occupait toujours d'immobilier. Elle rendait visite à sa famille, sortait avec des amies, courait les boutiques pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël.

Un jour, elle fit un détour par la maison de sa cousine Alice.

Alice était en train d'expérimenter des recettes de cuisine. Bella fut soulagée de la retrouver seule et se rendit compte que, sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer, elle était venue uniquement dans le but de parler avec sa cousine. Bella s'assit en face d'elle dans la cuisine.

\- Tu connais Jasper Whitlock ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est le fils du meilleur ami de grand-père. Il a une entreprise de construction. C'est lui qui a travaillé sur cette maison quand nous l'avons achetée avec James.

James était le mari de sa cousine.

\- Et maintenant, il est chef de chantier dans la mienne. Je ne m'entends pas du tout avec lui. Incompatibilité d'humeur, je présume.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Et la question n'est pas là.

Bella fit un geste pour écarter ce sujet.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, nous étions seuls dans la maison, et il était tard, et...

\- Oh ! Je vois.

Alice se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

Bella soupira.

\- Non, tu ne vois rien du tout ! Il y a eu entre nous une attirance purement physique, animale. Et nous l'avons surmontée. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que ce serait une erreur d'y succomber.

\- Parce que vous ne vous entendez pas, tous les deux.

\- D'une part, et d'autre part, nous avons une relation professionnelle. J'adore son père. C'est encore une autre raison. Si Jasper et moi nous nous laissons aller à coucher ensemble pour nous débarrasser de cette attirance stupide, je ne sais pas si j'oserai encore regarder son père en face.

\- Si je me souviens bien de monsieur Whitlock, c'est un homme sensé, qui aime son fils. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse être choqué que tu trouves son fils attirant, et réciproquement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves un homme attirant que tu dois te jeter à sa tête.

Bella poussa encore un soupir déchirant.

\- Alice, j'ai vraiment envie de me jeter à la tête de Jasper.

\- Cela ne me paraît pas particulièrement dramatique. Ce n'est pas monstre, je suppose. S'il est aussi gentil qu'il est beau, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Il est...

Bella hésita, revoyant la façon dont il tenait Paul dans ses bras.

\- Il peut se montrer charmant, mais nous nous disputons sans arrêt. Il est têtu comme une mule.

\- Oh, je vois !

Alice ne fit rien pour arrêter le rire qui perlait dans sa gorge.

\- Alors que toi, tu n'es pas entêtée pour deux sous !

Bella fronça les sourcils. Le rire de sa cousine finit par devenir contagieux. Elle se détendit.

\- Tu as raison, Alice, c'est sans doute le cœur du problème. Nous tenons autant l'un que l'autre à avoir toujours raison, dit-elle en se penchant en avant. Il a des mains extraordinaires. Grandes et rêches, et vraiment fortes. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

\- Mais tu préférerais qu'elles appartiennent à un homme plus malléable.

Bella allait acquiescer, mais elle se ravisa.

\- Je n'en suis plus si sûre... Je crois que ce que j'ai de mieux à faire est de m'absenter quelques jours.

\- Cela ne peut faire de mal à personne, reconnut Alice. Mais tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais. Et tu n'as jamais eu peur de courir des risques pour l'obtenir. Si tu désires Jasper, je te conseille de faire attention, de te protéger, mais aussi d'avoir confiance en toi.

\- C'est un bon conseil.

Bella lui renvoya une mèche folle en arrière.

\- En attendant, je vais prendre un peu de distance et aller voir mes parents à Seattle. De plus, il y a une propriété que j'ai envie de visiter là-bas.

\- Embrasse tes parents de ma part.

Alice adressa un sourire malicieux à sa cousine.

\- Et n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant pour le projet Whitlock.

. . . .

. .

Bella se tenait le cœur plus léger. Alice avait une excellente façon de voir les choses. Le projet Whitlock ! Hochant la tête, elle se gara devant sa maison. N'était-elle pas experte dans ce domaine ? Elle étudiait chaque projet immobilier, évaluait le coût du travail, le temps passé, les pertes et profits, sans jamais rien laisser au hasard. Pourquoi ne s'y prendrait-elle pas de la même façon pour cette histoire avec Jasper ?

Elle entra chez elle, adressa un signe cordial aux ouvriers et se précipita dans sa chambre pour préparer ses valises.

Bella allait faire une belle surprise à ses parents en arrivant à l'improviste. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle n'était pas restée seule avec eux. La plupart du temps, la famille se réunissait au complet, et la visite prenait vite un air de bataille rangée.

En fredonnant, elle examina sa garde-robe. Bella choisit quelques vêtements pratiques, blazers, pantalons et une robe du soir assez simple. Elle les posait dans sa valise quand Jasper entra.

Il releva un sourcil.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Comme tu le vois. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu frapper à la porte. Dis-moi si je me trompe.

\- Elle n'était pas fermée.

\- Oh !

Bella déposa les vêtements et retourna vers son placard. Jasper se planta au milieu de la pièce et posa sur la garde-robe un regard incrédule. Comment une seule femme pouvait-elle avoir tant de vêtements ? Et de chaussures ? N'avait-elle pas deux pieds de la même pointure ? Mais il lui avait déjà fait part de son opinion, et ce n'était pas la peine de perdre du temps en remettant ce sujet sur le tapis.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Cette fois, ce fut Bella qui releva les sourcils.

\- Pas très loin.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

Bella passa devant lui pour porter les chemisiers longs, assortis avec chaque leggings sur le lit.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

\- Peut-être que si. Nous avons réalisé la moitié des travaux. Cela veut dire qu'il en reste une autre moitié à faire. Et je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre à ton retour si un détail ne correspond pas à tes souhaits.

\- Je ne me plaindrai pas, dit-elle en l'incendiant du regard.

Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par un homme aussi agaçant ? Bella se dirigea vers sa commode pour en sortir de la lingerie fine et sexy.

\- Où pourrais-je te joindre ?

\- J'appellerai tous les jours.

\- Écoute, Bella...

Jasper fit une pause. Pourquoi se mettait-il à paniquer en la voyant faire ses bagages ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, il fit un pas en arrière. Après tout, n'avait-il pas désiré pendant des semaines être débarrassé d'elle ? Prenant le ton le plus calme possible, il reprit :

\- Les meubles de cuisine vont arriver dans huit jours. Si tu n'es pas là pour vérifier la livraison...

\- Je serai de retour, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Sans la moindre gêne, Bella se mit à entasser des soutiens-gorge et des strings en satin et en dentelle dans un sac de lingerie.

\- S'il faut que tu le saches, je vais passer quelques jours à Seattle chez mes parents.

\- Tes parents ont un problème ?

Bella se radoucit. La voix de Jasper venait de trahir une inquiétude sincère.

\- Non, ils vont bien. Ils ne savent même pas que je viens.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas attendre que la cuisine soit livrée ? C'est la plus grosse partie du chantier.

\- Tu as mes bandes magnétiques. Elles sont très claires, j'ai enregistré tout ce que je veux dans les moindres détails. De toute façon, souviens-toi que c'est toi qui as une grande partie redessinée la cuisine.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je ne veux pas être responsable si tu changeais d'avis.

\- Quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, je ne reviens jamais dessus.

Bella posa le sac de lingerie dans la valise.

\- Cesse de me harceler, Whitlock. Je vais où je veux, quand je veux.

Jasper hocha la tête. Elle croyait l'impressionner en prenant son air pincé. Lentement, il alla fermer la porte.

\- Que fais-tu ? interrogea Bella d'un air stupéfait.

\- Je nous donne un peu d'intimité.

Posant sur elle un regard aigu, Jasper fit de son mieux pour la voir en toute objectivité. Bella était rouge de colère. Pourquoi cela lui allait-il si bien, et pourquoi à cette vue se mettait-il à avoir des fourmis dans le sang, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Mais c'était la vérité. Bella avait posé les mains sur ses hanches, visiblement prête à l'affronter. Des bagues aux vives couleurs étincelaient à ses doigts. Ses cheveux en liberté cascadaient sur ses épaules moulées par une veste en velours bleu marine tandis que d'autres longueurs plus longues descendaient en dessous de ses seins.

Bella portait pratiquement toujours des étoffes douces. Le genre de vêtements qui pouvaient faire perdre la tête à un homme, qui lui donnaient envie de se faufiler dessous.

\- Fais-tu ce voyage pour t'éloigner de moi, à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

Bella posa sur lui un regard glacial.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion.

\- Le soir où nous avons failli nous retrouver nus sur le carrelage de ta cuisine ?

\- C'était une grossière erreur, dit-elle sèchement.

Bella retourna précipitamment vers sa commode. C'était détestable, ce regret de ne pas l'avoir fait. Au moins, elle n'aurait plus cette tension insupportable tout au fond d'elle.

\- Nous étions d'accord, ajouta-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, mais avons-nous eu raison ?

\- Nous étions d'accord ! répéta-t-elle obstinément.

Elle recula en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

\- Reste où tu es.

Jasper lui adressa son sourire le plus charmant.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es nerveuse ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me touches.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais te toucher ? Je n'ai fait que de te poser une question. Je dois reconnaître que tu es d'une grande franchise. Tu dis toujours les choses sans détour. C'est pourquoi je te le demande encore : penses-tu vraiment que c'était une erreur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, à deux doigts de crier.

Bella pivota sur ses talons et jeta littéralement ses vêtements dans la valise.

\- Je ne fuis pas. Je veux simplement prendre un peu de recul, voir mes parents, et m'éloigner de toi avant que nous fassions quelque chose de stupide.

\- Très bien, c'est une réponse qui a le mérite d'être claire. Je serai aussi direct que toi. Cela m'est égal que tu partes. Ce n'est pas facile de te voir chaque jour.

Bella se calma et se mit à plier soigneusement un chemisier de soie blanc.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Plus difficile que je n'aurais cru. J'imagine sans arrêt comment ce serait si nous faisions encore cette erreur.

Bella n'avait jamais été lâche ni menteuse. Elle se retourna vers lui. Jasper avait vraiment un visage puissant. Des traits bien dessinés, une bouche ferme, des yeux immenses.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai imaginé la même chose, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre nous ?

\- Je veux bien être pendu si je le sais.

Jasper fit un pas vers elle, mais cette fois elle resta sans bouger.

\- Refuses-tu toujours que je te touche ?

Elle poussa un soupir tremblant.

Comme Bella ne répondit pas, il glissa ses mains dans son dos et l'attira contre lui.

Bella planta son regard dans le sien. Suffoquant, elle sentit qu'elle se noyait dans ces immenses lagons bleus. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux quand Jasper se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Panique, excitation, désir, tout se mélangeait en elle. Son cœur battait au même rythme précipité que celui de Jasper.

Jasper effleurait maintenant sa bouche, savourant son plaisir. Un plaisir qui lui faisait mal en irradiant dans tout son corps. Il ramena ses mains devant Bella, emprisonna ses seins. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi érotique que la pression de ses seins fermes sous la mince couche de soie.

Submergée de désir, Bella poussa un gémissement et rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Jasper, tes mains son si...

Jasper glissa ses mains sous le fin tissu, rencontra la boucle du soutien-gorge. Il sentit le cœur de Bella tambouriner sous sa paume. Il oubliait les ouvriers, au rez-de-chaussée, le travail à finir, et les conséquences de ce qu'il avait si désespérément besoin de faire.

\- Bella, maintenant, tout de suite...

\- Oui, non ! Attends, que faisions-nous ?

Frissonnant, elle se dégagea de ses bras et ramena les pans de son chemisier sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est impossible, pas ici, pas comme cela.

Frustré, Jasper fourra ses mains dans ses poches. C'était la seule chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas qu'elles finissent d'arracher les habits de Bella. Il fit de son mieux pour s'imaginer sous une douche glacée et se força à parler calmement.

\- Comme tu veux, mais reconnais que c'est un peu plus qu'une simple erreur.

\- Je dois m'éloigner de toi.

Bella referma plus étroitement son chemisier. Elle sentait encore sur ses seins la chaleur de ses mains.

\- Nous devons réfléchir, et nous déciderons si cela doit arriver...

\- Je crois que nous connaissons la réponse à cette partie de la question, dit sèchement Jasper.

\- Très bien, cela va arriver, alors on doit imaginer comment nous allons affronter la situation. Nous allons retourner chacun dans notre coin, si j'ose dire, pendant quelques jours. Quand je reviendrai, on pourra...

\- Fixer la date ?

\- D'une certaine façon. Il est certainement préférable que nous préparions le terrain, pour pouvoir affronter la suite.

Jasper hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- D'accord, Bella, tu vas méditer sur ta proposition, et moi sur la mienne. Nous aurons une réunion au sommet à ton retour.

\- Inutile de prendre ce ton.

Jasper la dévisagea. Échevelée, à moitié dévêtue, Bella avait encore les lèvres gonflées de leur baiser, et elle prétendait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être énervé quand elle transformait leur histoire en une affaire raisonnable et prévisible ?

Il gagna la porte, posa une main sur la poignée et lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bon voyage, Bella Swan.

Bella soupira.

\- Jasper ! J'ai à la fois une relation professionnelle et personnelle avec ton père, et avec toi. Il est important pour moi de ne pas tout compromettre.

Jasper hocha brièvement la tête et sortit.

Une fois seule, Bella s'assit au bord du lit. Elle allait attendre que son système nerveux revienne à un état normal. À moins qu'elle se trompe fort, le projet Whitlock venait de prendre un tour inattendu, et risquait d'être déjà fort compromis.

. . . .

. .

\- Qu'as-tu fait, Caïus ?

Houla, ce n'était pas bon ! Caïus s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil au ton furieux qu'avait employé Isabella, sa femme.

\- Rien, je n'ai rien fait, ma douce.

Le regard noir, Isabella se dirigea vers lui. Malgré sa carrure de taureau, ses cheveux blanc comme neige, autrefois brun, sa barbe luxuriante et son regard marron qui n'avait jamais pâli, elle ne semblait pas impressionnée. Caïus se sentit ébranlé.

\- Et n'essaie pas de m'avoir avec des paroles mielleuses ! prévint-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Sa femme posa deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

\- Tu as trouvé un étalon pour notre petite fille Bella, hein ? Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu crois que je suis assez vieille pour ne me rendre compte de rien ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle, et que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu préparais avec ton meilleur ami, Peter ? Tu crois que ta petite fille est une jument ?

Caïus écarquilla les yeux d'un air candide.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, ma douce.

Il lui adressa un sourire radieux, tout en calculant le meilleur moyen de sauver la situation.

\- Peter était malade, il fallait bien qu'il ait de la compagnie. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter et de t'emporter pour si peu.

Isabella se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler tes mensonges ? Croyais-tu que je ne comprendrais pas ton petit manège ?

\- Mon petit manège ? J'étais tranquillement assis à mon bureau. Je m'occupais de mes papiers.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent. Tu crois que ta petite fille n'est pas assez grande pour trouver un homme quand elle l'aurait décidé elle-même.

\- Naturellement, ma douce.

Sa femme donna un coup de poing sur le bureau.

Essayant un autre angle d'attaque, elle se rapprocha de son époux et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Caïus Swan, vous êtes sous serment. Pouvez-vous jurer que tout ce que vous dites est la vérité, rien que la vérité ?

\- Je ne mens jamais, ma douce. Maintenant, si tu veux...

\- Je n'ai pas fini de lire l'acte d'accusation.

\- Je suis accusé ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire. Voyons ma douce, arrête ce petit jeu stupide, tu n'es plus avocate !

\- S'il te plaît, réponds à mes questions. As-tu oui ou non joué aux entremetteurs avec Peter Whitlock ?

\- Quelle absurdité ! Je n'ai jamais...

Isabella fronça les sourcils et serra les dents.

Son mari la prenait pour une andouille mais s'il croyait qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça, il se mettait foutrement le doigt dans le nez.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es sous serment !

\- Je reconnais qu'avec Peter nous avons fait en sorte qu'il joue au malade pour que Jasper débute les travaux et les termine. Et qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître...

\- Pour qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi et que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Imagine que votre complot se retournait contre vous ? L'avez-vous pensé un seul instant ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Cependant, si vous deviez vous faire prendre la main dans le sac, sache que je serai la première personne à en rire !

Les Swan ne rataient jamais une occasion de dire haut et fort ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle rejeta en arrière une mèche de cheveux blancs tandis que Caïus lui adressa son sourire enjôleur.

\- Naturellement, c'est un complot. La vie entière en est un, ma douce.

Isabella hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Bien ! Désormais, tu me feras le plaisir de dormir dans la chambre d'amis, annonça-t-elle avec un regard espiègle. J'espère que ça aura le mérite de te faire réfléchir qu'il n'est pas bon de se mêler de la vie d'autrui. Encore plus quand ça concerne ta propre famille !

Caïus blêmit.

\- Ma douce, dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

Pour seule réponse, sa femme ébaucha un sourire en coin et partie, le laissant en plan devant ses tonnes de papiers, sous le choc.

L'horreur qu'elle avait lue dans son regard avant de refermer la porte derrière elle lui suffit presque à la récompenser.

\- Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, mon doux amour, se dit-elle à elle-même tandis qu'elle rejoignait leur chambre, qui sera à elle pour un temps indéterminé.

* * *

 **Caïus qui se fait prendre par sa femme, Isabella lol ! Mais comment le sait-elle ? Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant ^^**

 **Ca commence à devenir de plus en plus chaud entre Jasper-Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos belles reviews et votre fidélité ^^._**

 ** _Ce chapitre est plus court mais je l'ai laissé tel que je l'avais écrit. Vous allez découvrir comment Caïus s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac à bonbons, par sa femme._**

* * *

 _ **Les entremetteurs**_

 **Chapitre 5**

Bella arriva devant l'élégante maison de ses parents, dans le quartier Fremont, situé au nord de la ville des beaux quartiers résidentiels de Seattle. Elle adorait cette maison, où elle était née, où elle avait passé une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence, et qui la réconfortait toujours autant. C'était un peu à cause d'elle qu'elle achetait et revendait des propriétés aujourd'hui. Pour leur conférer cet aspect confortable et rassurant.

L'amour avait besoin d'une maison pour l'abriter, et Bella avait connu tant de bonheur dans la sienne qu'elle voulait le transmettre aux autres.

Elle souleva son sac et monta les quelques marches de brique, puis elle fit rouler le sac derrière elle en descendant l'étroite allée. Les fleurs d'automne commençaient à perdre leur éclat à l'approche de l'hiver. Dans un mois, la maison allait scintiller de lumières colorées, une couronne faite à la main serait accrochée à la porte d'entrée, et un arbre de Noël chargé de décorations clignoterait à travers la belle fenêtre du salon.

Bella frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre.

Une femme de petite taille ouvrit la porte. Bella lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Didyme, vous ne changerez donc jamais ! s'exclama Bella.

\- Mademoiselle Bella ! s'écria la gouvernante, vous n'avez dit à personne que vous veniez. Qu'avez-vous fait si nous n'avions pas été là ?

\- Je me serais sentie très malheureuse. Maman et papa sont à la maison ?

\- Votre père est dans son bureau. Il vient de recevoir un appel important sur une ancienne affaire de crime. Et votre mère travaille aussi dans le sien.

Charlie Swan avait quitté son poste d'amiral dans les Marines, suite d'une mission en océan Indien, qui avait mal tourné ou un de leur bateau luttait contre la piraterie - le récupérant avec difficulté, un équipage affaibli, meurtri par leurs frères et sœurs blessés, dont une cinquantaine de tués - un vrai carnage, qui avait fait ressurgir d'autres souvenirs douloureux depuis qu'il exerçait son métier et qu'il était monté en galons rapidement après avoir fait ses preuves. Les honneurs lui avaient été rendus par le patrouilleur de haute mer _Commandant Alistair_ , qui avait tiré dix-neuf coups de canon de salut en son honneur. Puis, il avait eu aussi un autre « problème ». Charlie savait que sa femme, peu avant les grands départs pour chaque mission, sa tension montait progressivement. Renée lui avait fait part de ses doutes, de ses inquiétudes, des conflits qu'ils côtoyaient régulièrement et qu'on lui annoncerait la mort de son mari, était pour elle insupportable, insurmontable. Et une de ses plus grandes peurs. Même si elle était fière du parcours de Charlie et des risques qu'il prenait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se ronger les sangs pour lui. Mais il y avait aussi les bons côtés. Des liens forts se nouaient avec d'autres familles des Marines, où Renée se sentait comprise, l'amitié et la solidarité, étaient essentiels pour bien vivre leurs absences. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rejoindre son mari en escale, qu'elle qualifiait de moment privilégié et qu'ils riaient en pensant que leur vie n'était pas fade, que bien au contraire, elle était pimentée car ils ne risqueraient pas de tomber dans la routine. Tous ces moments brefs lui redonnaient la force de tenir jusqu'à son retour, et sa petite fille Bella n'avait pas besoin de ressentir toutes ses angoisses. Alors chaque jour, loin de son mari, Renée Swan allait de l'avant en songeant que c'était un jour de moins avant les retrouvailles.

Désormais, à cinquante-cinq ans comme sa femme, il s'était reconverti.

Charlie Swan commandait une unité du nom _Scorpion,_ qui était chargée de mener des enquêtes dont ils avaient la charge, et d'intervenir lorsque cela était nécessaire. Ces hommes et femmes étaient des experts dans leurs domaines respectifs. Chaque opération sur le terrain et investigation était sur ordre de leur hiérarchie, bien souvent en compagnie des Institutions locales. Ils étaient dépourvus d'un pouvoir direct sur les Instances locales de la Police, hormis quand ils étaient délégués par leur hiérarchie, ils étaient le lien immédiat entre ces services et le FBI. L'unité représentait la majeure partie de l'effectif du FBI, et ils étaient l'avant-garde de la lutte contre la Criminalité et le Terrorisme.

\- Je vais les déranger, décida Bella. Ne portez pas ce sac, Didyme. Je vais revenir le chercher dans quelques minutes.

Didyme marmonna quelque chose, s'empara du sac et grimpa l'escalier.

Le bureau de Renée Swan était une cuisine d'été reconvertie, qui offrait assez d'espace pour contenir son tour de potier et son four, sa table de travail et ses fournitures. Pendant toute sa carrière d'institutrice, elle avait continué son œuvre d'artiste, autant pour satisfaire son besoin de création que pour s'évader quand elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère était perchée sur un tabouret et tournait une poterie. Renée avait les mains enduites d'argile jusqu'aux poignets et les avant-bras éclaboussés de terre. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient réunis à la diable sur le sommet de son crâne, et ses yeux verts plissés par la concentration.

Ne voulant pas interrompre sa mère en plein travail, Bella s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observa avec une pointe de fascination, comme quand elle était enfant. L'argile se transformait sous ses mains habiles. La masse de terre s'allongeait, s'affinait, avant de prendre la forme d'une coupe évasée.

\- Pas mal, murmura Renée en inclinant la tête tandis qu'elle arrêtait la roue.

\- Ce sera superbe. Comme toujours, maman.

\- Bella !

Sa mère se leva, s'élança vers sa fille et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

\- Seigneur, je ne suis pas présentable, dit-elle en riant et en tendant ses mains enveloppées de terre. Ma puce, embrasse-moi.

Bella déposa deux gros baisers sur les joues de Renée.

\- Quelle surprise !

\- Une bonne surprise, j'espère ?

\- La meilleure que tu puisses me faire. Laisse-moi me laver les mains pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras. Tu as vu ton père ?

\- Non, Didyme m'a dit qu'il était au téléphone, j'ai préféré venir te voir la première.

\- Bien. Allons le voir ensemble !

Renée se lava rapidement les mains et serra Bella contre elle.

\- Tu m'as tant manqué. Tu vas tout me raconter, tout ce qui est nouveau. Le petit Paul, comment vont tes cousines, où tu en es avec ta maison ? Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? As-tu faim ? Tu peux répondre à toutes ces questions dans l'ordre qui te plaît.

En riant, la mère et la fille grimpèrent l'escalier bras dessus, bras dessous.

\- Tanya ressemble à une madone avec son bébé et Alice est radieuse comme un ange. Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mangé un sandwich sur la route, et je ne peux rester que deux ou trois jours, pas plus. Et la maison... va très bien !

Renée fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. L'hésitation de Bella ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle allait essayer d'en connaître la raison, l'air de rien. Elle se tourna vers le bureau de son mari, donna un vague coup sur la porte et entra.

Charlie Swan était assis. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte poivre et sel, et en ce moment précis, le soleil qui se faufilait par la fenêtre les faisait briller. Bella esquissa un sourire ému. Comme toujours, c'était le plus bel homme de la Terre. Les petites rides soucieuses qui entouraient ses yeux se transformèrent en rides d'expression joyeuse.

Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, il se leva et tendit sa main libre.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, Black. Tu as jusqu'à demain pour me faxer tout le dossier _Tigre_!

Charlie passa le bras autour des épaules de Bella.

\- Bien. Merci, Jacob. Je te rappellerai demain dans la soirée.

Il raccrocha et, se tournant vers sa fille, la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es magnifique, ma fille, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur les cheveux.

. . . .

. .

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella était confortablement installée devant la cheminée, dans le salon, et sirotait un verre de vin blanc. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue. Elle avait eu une très bonne idée de venir voir ses parents.

\- C'est merveilleux.

Bella posa sa tête contre le fauteuil de son père et poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Renée jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Charlie. C'était un signal. Il le comprit et décoiffa les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Tu t'es habituée à vivre seule, ma chérie ?

\- Mes cousines me manquent. Tanya et Alice et moi, nous avons formé un trio pendant si longtemps. Heureusement, je les vois régulièrement.

\- Mais ce n'est plus la même chose, dit Charlie.

\- Non. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'est mieux ainsi. Elles sont si heureuses depuis qu'elles sont en couples.

\- Et toi, tu es heureuse ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle à son père en lui adressant un sourire. Oui, je suis heureuse. J'adore ma maison et mon travail. En ce moment, je m'amuse beaucoup avec la réhabilitation de la maison.

Renée regarda intensément son mari avec insistance. Leur fille venait de leur tendre la perche. Il fallait la saisir.

\- Je suis impatiente de la voir, répondit Renée en souriant à son mari, qui prit le relais.

\- Les travaux ont-ils bien avancé ?

\- Ma chambre est finie. Évidemment, c'était ma priorité. Je me suis disputée avec Whitlock sur certains points de détail, mais c'est moi qui signe les chèques.

\- Absolument.

Renée retint un sourire. Bella n'avait pas parlé de monsieur Whitlock, mais de Whitlock, tout court. Ce devait être le fils.

\- Tu as des problèmes avec le chef de chantier ?

\- Quelques un. C'est Jasper qui fait les travaux, son père n'a pas pu s'en occuper, il a été malade.

\- Peter ?

Charlie se redressa de son fauteuil.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Il était en anémie et il a attrapé la grippe par la suite. Peter a mis longtemps à se rétablir. Il va mieux maintenant, mais Jasper a le chantier en main, alors...

Bella haussa les épaules.

\- Il travaille très bien. C'est seulement que nous... n'avons pas les mêmes goûts. Il veut que ce soit fait à sa façon, moi je préfère la mienne. C'est aussi bête que cela.

Bella avala son vin et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis en train de réfléchir, je vais peut-être avoir une aventure avec lui...

\- Oh !

Instinctivement, Renée posa une main sur son cœur. Elle venait d'éprouver un petit choc.

\- Même si vous ne vous entendez pas bien ?

\- À ce niveau-là...

Poussant un léger soupire, Bella étira ses jambes.

\- À un autre niveau, nous nous entendons très bien.

\- L'attirance physique n'est pas suffisante, dit Renée.

Sa mère lutta pour refouler sa panique sous le regard chaleureux et amusé de Charlie.

\- Je crois pouvoir dire que ta mère pense à une adorable jeune femme qui avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec un certain jeune homme sur un plan particulier.

Les yeux sombres de Charlie se mirent à luire de bonheur.

\- Alors, je l'ai séduite.

\- Charlie !

Renée secoua la tête.

\- Il s'agit de notre petite fille, Charlie ! Je crois que ni toi ni moi n'avions envie qu'elle soit séduite par un Whitlock.

\- Je dirais que cela dépend du Whitlock, murmura Charlie à Bella. Et de Bella. Tu es une femme intelligente, ma fille. Tu fais la différence entre le bien et le mal, et tu sais ce qui te convient.

\- Ce qui me convient, pour l'instant, c'est que nous prenions quelques distances, Jasper et moi. Et de vous en parler, me fait un peu de bien. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, maman.

Bella posa une main sur le genou de sa mère.

\- Si je m'engage avec Whitlock, ce sera en pure connaissance de cause.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment puis Bella sortit du salon pour prendre une douche et changer ses vêtements. Renée se tourna vers son mari.

\- Charlie, c'est sérieux.

\- Mmm.

Il se leva pour remplir le verre de sa femme.

\- Ne fais pas ce mmm militariste avec moi.

Renée le regarda d'un air sévère par-dessus le bord de son verre.

\- Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que Bella n'a jamais connu d'hommes. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y en a aucun qui ait compté suffisamment pour qu'elle vienne nous en parler.

Assis sur le bras de son fauteuil, Charlie se mit à jouer avec les boucles de sa femme.

\- Crains-tu qu'elle l'aime ? poursuivit-elle. Où est-elle seulement attirée physiquement ?

\- Les deux.

Renée soupira. Sa petite fille, son bébé ! Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à cette nouvelle.

\- Je pense que ce serait sage si nous en savions un peu plus sur lui.

\- Mon père connaît les Whitlock depuis des années.

Charlie porta son verre à sa bouche.

\- J'imagine que les deux seraient ravis de cette situation, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il fallut une minute à Renée pour comprendre. Puis elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari.

\- Tu n'insinues tout de même pas qu'ils auraient arrangé tout ça pour que Jasper soit le chef de chantier ?

Se penchant vers sa femme, Charlie posa un baiser sur sa bouche un peu pincée par la fureur. Quand il sentit qu'elle s'adoucissait, il releva la tête et répondit :

\- J'en suis absolument certain.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être absolument certain ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ma mère a entendu une conversation entre mon père et Peter. Ils complotent tous les deux, pour que Jasper et Bella soient ensemble. Je n'ai rien dit à personne et je n'en informerai pas notre fille sur leur stratégie. J'attends juste le retour du bâton. Et tu le sais, tout comme moi, que Bella peut se montrer redoutable à ce petit jeu-là.

Renée sourit malicieusement aux dernières paroles de son mari.

Oh oui ! Sa fille pouvait être diabolique quand elle le souhaitait et des idées tordues qui germaient dans son cerveau, ne manquaient pas. Tout comme elle pouvait être un ange avec son prochain.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a séduits ?**

 **Avant que je parte en vacances, je vous réserve des cadeaux pour compenser mon absence du mois d'août ^^.**

 **A très vite,**

 **Lysblanche.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise ! Voici mon premier cadeau. Merci pour vos belles reviews et votre fidélité ^^. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos ressenties et de ce que vous pensez de la suite de Les entremetteurs.**

 **Guest : Que ma fic te plaise pas, soit, mais personne ne t'oblige à continuer de la lire ;-). Concernant Charlie, je pense avoir trouvé ce que tu voulais dire. Parce que c'est un ancien militaire ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais tous les pères militaires ne sont pas des « tyrans » avec leurs enfants. Recevoir une éducation stricte ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas ouverts d'esprits, etc. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet. Toutefois, la prochaine fois que tu mets une review : réfléchis à tes phrases avant, car oui, ça peut blesser certaines Auteurs et carrément les démotiver à écrire leurs récits. Pourquoi ne pas dire tout simplement : « J'ai lu ton histoire mais je n'ai pas accroché. » C'est plus respectueux que de dire « C'est nul à chier ! »**

 **ninine : merci pour tes commentaires ^^ et bienvenue à toi. C'est sûr que quand elle va l'apprendre, ça va être une bonne partie de rigolade, mais je n'en dis pas plus lol. La suite, la voilà. Merci bonnes vacances à toi aussi ^^.**

* * *

 _ **Les entremetteurs**_

 **Chapitre 6**

Jasper méditait devant sa bière en écoutant une chanson qui racontait un amour finissant. Le regard rivé sur sa boisson dorée, il poussa un profond soupir. N'était-ce pas toujours ainsi ? Rien n'était éternel, et, d'ailleurs, si les choses duraient, il serait au chômage. Les constructions n'étaient pas si différentes des gens. Et certaines personnes avaient besoin d'attentions permanentes.

Bella Swan faisait partie de cette catégorie.

Heureusement, Jasper avait mis ces quelques jours à profit pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. S'il s'était engagé avec elle, il aurait risqué gros, et personnellement, il préférait rester prudent concernant les femmes.

Jasper porta la canette à ses lèvres et la reposa bruyamment.

Bon sang, c'était incroyable ! Cette femme voulait négocier jusqu'à leurs relations sexuelles ! Elle voulait établir des conditions et des clauses, en prenant le lit pour la table des négociations. Eh bien, puisque c'était ainsi, qu'elle aille au diable ! Quant à lui, il avait toujours pensé que l'attirance mutuelle était une raison suffisante pour qu'un homme et une femme célibataires suivent leur inclination.

Bella n'avait qu'à trouver quelqu'un de son espèce. Jasper esquissa un sourire désabusé. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle allait faire. Une femme comme elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver un partenaire qui accepte ses conditions.

Se passant une main fatiguée dans les cheveux, il soupira de nouveau. Au fond, qu'entendait-il vraiment par « une femme comme elle » ? En toute objectivité, elle n'était pas à proprement parler très belle, si on l'observait de près. Mais l'ensemble de sa personne produisait sur les hommes un effet indiscutable. Bella devait le savoir, et elle en abusait. Cependant, avec lui, elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière. Jasper avait flanché, mais il était retombé sur ses pieds.

Un homme se dirigea vers le comptoir et lui donna une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Comment ça va, patron ?

Jasper se contenta d'émettre un son un peu guttural. Pourquoi diable s'était-il laissé entraîner par son équipe d'ouvriers à aller boire un verre après le travail ? Il n'était pas d'humeur sociable. Mais il n'était pas non plus d'humeur à rentrer chez lui.

\- J'espère que mademoiselle Swan va bientôt revenir, dit le charpentier en repoussant sa casquette de base-ball en souriant. Elle manque à tout le monde. Les gars aiment bien la voir, surtout quand elle porte une de ses petites jupes. Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : cette femme-là a des jambes de reine.

Inconscient de la fureur qui commençait à luire dans les yeux de son patron, le charpentier s'accouda au comptoir pour siroter sa boisson.

\- Elle sent bon, aussi, on en mangerait, poursuivit-il d'un air lubrique.

Jasper serra convulsivement sa canette de bière. Il éprouvait soudain le besoin de l'écraser sur la tête de son ouvrier. Au lieu de quoi il la posa très lentement devant lui.

\- Occupe-toi de ton boulot, Tyler, pas des jambes de notre cliente.

Tyler le regarda d'un air surpris. Le volcan qui bouillonnait dans les yeux de son patron le calma d'un coup. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Pas de mal à ça, patron, c'était juste pour causer.

Sans faire de commentaire, Jasper jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir et prit la porte en lui jetant un regard sombre. Mieux valait partir avant de lui tomber dessus.

Tyler souffla bruyamment, puis il se mit à glousser de rire et appela son copain.

\- Hé, Mike, on dirait que le patron en pince pour la belle Swan !

Avec un sourire complice, Mike vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le tabouret que Jasper venait de libérer.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à bavarder et à rire au sujet de Jasper et de Bella. Le lendemain, tous les ouvriers du chantier se livrèrent à des paris.

Jasper entra au moment où un de ses hommes passait trente dollars à un autre. Mais _Whitlock et fils_ _Artisan_ n'avaient jamais recruté des imbéciles.

Le bénéficiaire dit à haute et intelligible voix :

\- Merci de me dépanner, Mike.

Il empocha le billet avec un sourire décontracté et se remit au travail.

Jasper fit le tour de la maison. La salle à manger était la pièce la plus classique. Les lambris qui recouvraient les murs à mi-hauteur étaient finement sculptés. La pièce était éclairée par trois hautes fenêtres et il y avait un plafond à caissons. Jasper fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il fallait espérer que Bella n'y installerait pas des meubles trop féminins, mais des chaises à haut dossier, une longue table ancienne de bois massif. C'était cela ou rien.

Il restait la petite pièce en haut de l'escalier et le petit salon pour les meubles délicats.

\- Elle accrochera probablement des bouquets séchés au mur, marmonna-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine.

Comme il examinait les moindres détails, il ne fit pas attention aux regards en coin et aux sourires complices de ses hommes d'équipe. Le revêtement de sol avait été enlevé, le plancher protégé par des morceaux de tissu. La dernière étape serait de le remettre en état. Les peintures des murs, d'un joli lin mat, étaient terminées. Jasper hocha la tête. Bella avait du goût. C'était une nuance qui s'harmoniserait bien avec le bois. Un des murs avait été abattu, et en ce moment, les ouvriers installaient les fenêtres.

Cette pièce allait être splendide. Jasper ébaucha un sourire. C'était bon de voir un projet prendre vie. C'était le genre de chose qui lui apportait toujours une intense satisfaction. Mais cette fois, celle qu'il éprouvait était encore plus vive, plus profonde. Il hocha lentement la tête. Aucun doute, c'était la spécificité de cette maison qui le faisait éprouver ce sentiment.

Toutefois, sa joie fit bientôt place à une sensation pénible. Il n'avait jamais su se masquer la réalité. S'il était si content du résultat, c'était à cause de la propriétaire de la maison. Jasper haussa aussitôt les épaules. Quelle idée absurde ! Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Bella !

Cependant, les images défilaient malgré lui dans sa tête. Il se voyait entrer de bonne humeur le matin dans cette cuisine. Il y aurait des pots d'herbes aromatiques accrochés à la fenêtre sud. C'était la meilleure exposition, et il aimait avoir des herbes fraîches sous la main quand il se mettait à cuisiner. Il ferait le café sur le comptoir. La pièce sentirait bon le romarin. Un bouquet de fleurs, sur la vieille table de chêne, viendrait ajouter une note de fraîcheur.

Jasper boirait sa première tasse debout au comptoir, puis il irait déguster la seconde, assis à la table de fer forgé, dans le coin face à la porte. Le coin réservé aux repas pris en famille.

Les rayons du soleil se glisseraient dans la pièce quand Bella entrerait, échevelée, les yeux lourds de sommeil, sexy dans sa petite nuisette. Elle lui sourirait et viendrait poser sa tête sur son épaule. Et lui volerait son café.

Complètement plongé dans son rêve éveillé, il retint un cri de surprise.

Bella venait d'entrer.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant à rire. Tu faisais un rêve éveillé, Whitlock ?

Bella fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et examina la pièce.

\- Cette cuisine a bien changé ! Je devrais m'absenter plus souvent. Je la trouve magnifique. Je savais que cette couleur serait parfaite. Je viens de voir les portes latérales de la terrasse. Tout est superbe.

Pétrifié, Jasper essayait de retrouver son aplomb. Dieu merci, Bella ne lui laissait pas le temps de placer un mot. Elle semblait n'avoir pas remarqué qu'il avait pris quelques décisions sans tenir compte de son avis. Mais peu importait. Pour l'instant, il luttait contre une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'étouffer sous ses baisers.

Bella fit une pause et garda les yeux fixés sur lui. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle avait sérieusement réfléchi à leur relation, pendant son séjour à Seattle. Bella avait tout prévu, tout planifié, jusqu'aux moindres détails.

Et maintenant, elle ne se rappelait plus rien.

\- Je suppose que je...

Bella fit encore une pause. Pourquoi Jasper la regardait-il ainsi ? S'il continuait, elle ne pourrait pas remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle allait emporter ses affaires en haut et faire le tour de la maison.

Sortant de sa réflexion, elle l'interrogea :

\- Les placards vont bientôt être installés ici ?

\- Après-demain.

\- Bon, très bien. Je suis impatiente de les voir. Je vais juste...

Elle agita vaguement une main.

\- J'y vais.

Tournant les talons, Bella sortit précipitamment et étouffa un cri. La main de Jasper venait de se refermer sur son bras.

\- Je vais t'aider à monter tes sacs. Il y a quelques détails dont nous devons parler, pour la chambre d'amis.

Bella secoua la tête. Pas maintenant, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas aligner deux pensées rationnelles.

\- Je ne veux pas interrompre ton travail. Et j'ai quelques coups de téléphone à passer...

\- Ce ne sera pas long.

Jasper releva un sourcil étonné. Le bas de l'escalier était encombré de bagages.

\- Tu n'es partie que trois jours.

\- J'ai fait quelques emplettes, j'avais emporté plusieurs sacs, répondit-elle, saisissants un pour occuper ses mains. J'ai presque fini mes achats de Noël.

Jasper ne répondit pas et souleva deux gros sacs en secouant la tête. Ils pesaient des tonnes.

\- Où veux-tu que je les dépose ?

\- Dans ma chambre. Il faut que j'organise tout avant de les emballer. Comment va ton père ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, je pense.

Stupéfait, Jasper s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier. Une demi-douzaine d'ouvriers étaient dans le hall et le regardaient monter avec Bella.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez terminé le chantier pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ?

Ils retournèrent à la hâte à leur travail. Jasper haussa les épaules, décidé à ignorer les rires qui le suivaient.

\- Ils devraient garder les fenêtres ouvertes pendant qu'ils enduisent les murs de colle à papier. Les vapeurs les rendent débiles, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Feignant d'ignorer ses paroles, Bella ordonna :

\- Pose-les sur le lit, s'il te plaît.

Le lit encombré les empêcherait de succomber à la tentation.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le...

Bella ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompue par la bouche de Jasper contre la sienne. La serrant contre lui, les mains posées sur ses cheveux, il captura ses lèvres en un baiser vorace qui les laissa pantelants.

Elle ne pensait plus à respirer. Le sac qu'elle portait lui glissa des mains et heurta le plancher avec un bruit mat.

\- Laisse-moi, nous devons parler de cela, arriva-t-elle à dire, haletante.

\- Tais-toi.

Jasper la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Mais quelque chose lui heurta la hanche, alors qu'elle sentait une piqûre à la cuisse.

\- Aïe !

\- Ma ceinture à outils, grommela Jasper en desserrant son étreinte. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

D'une main peu sûre, Bella se frotta la cuisse.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps de réfléchir, mais moi si. Nous devons en discuter, dit-elle.

\- Je te veux. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Avec un rire tremblant, Bella fit quelques pas de côté pour mettre le pied du lit entre elle et Jasper.

\- En ce qui me concerne, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais voilà ce que je te propose : je finis la journée à 16 h 30. Je reviendrai à 18 heures. Si tu veux, j'apporterai le dîner.

Bella hocha la tête.

\- Mais nous pourrions peut-être dîner dehors.

Jasper riva ses yeux bleus brillant de convoitise dans les siens.

\- Une autre fois. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter les serveurs, le choix du menu, et la conversation, ce soir.

\- Alors nous dînerons ici, et nous discuterons.

Maintenant, il esquissait lentement un sourire sensuel qui fit naître chez elle une succession de petits frissons délicieux.

\- On parie ? dit-il.

\- Je parle sérieusement, Whitlock.

\- Moi aussi, Swan. À 18 heures, répéta-t-il avant de se tourner vers la porte.

\- 18 h 30, dit-elle.

C'était arbitraire, mais elle avait besoin de s'affirmer un peu.

Jasper secoua la tête.

\- Parfait.

Puis il releva un sourcil.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ?

\- Dans la chambre d'amis. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oh !

Troublée, Bella rejeta en arrière sa chevelure emmêlée.

\- Je croyais que tu avais dit cela à cause de ton équipe.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Allons voir cette chambre. Le gros œuvre a été inspecté et approuvé.

Bella fit de son mieux pour retrouver ses réflexes de femme d'affaires. C'était irritant de voir Jasper reprendre son contrôle plus rapidement qu'elle.

\- D'accord. Ensuite, j'aimerais voir de plus près ce qui a été fait pendant mon absence, si tu as le temps.

Jasper lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Je suis à ta disposition. Du moins jusqu'à 16 h 30.

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela comme une menace, Whitlock ?

Sans répondre, Jasper lui adressa un sourire innocent.

À 16 h 45, Bella vit le dernier camion, celui de Jasper, sortir de l'allée. Elle avait moins de deux heures devant elle, mais cette fois, elle serait prête. Il n'arriverait pas à lui brouiller l'esprit avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un mot. Ils allaient parler de leur situation rationnellement, négocier les conditions...

Et quand leur relation se terminerait, ce qui ne pouvait qu'arriver, ils partiraient chacun de leur côté sans faire d'histoires. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour que cela puisse durer. Et le feu qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre était bien trop ardent pour brûler longtemps.

Bella ne voulait pas souffrir ni le faire souffrir. Et pour cela, il fallait mettre au point des règles strictes et les suivre. Après quoi, ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, tant que la vie n'en déciderait pas autrement.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre. Pourquoi se sentait-elle soudain si déprimée ? Peut-être parce que Tanya et Alice étaient tombées amoureuses si rapidement. Sans prendre la peine de poser des garde-fous.

Mais avec Jasper, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de la chimie. Elle était suffisamment calée dans cette science pour savoir que les expériences pouvaient provoquer des explosions si elles n'étaient pas préparées et exécutées avec le plus grand soin.

Et Bella n'avait aucune intention de se brûler les ailes. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas faire perdre la tête à Jasper. Elle avait deux heures devant elle pour se préparer. C'était plus qu'il ne lui fallait.

Quand elle serait prête, Jasper, le dur à cuire, serait un objet en pâte à modeler entre ses mains.

* * *

 **Mon cadeau vous a séduit ?**

 **Bella vous énerve toujours autant à vouloir tout contrôler dans sa vie ? Si oui, ça me réjouit lol.**

 **À très vite, pour le dernier cadeau.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Surprise, surprise ! Voici le dernier cadeau, que je vous avais concocté avant mon départ en vacances. Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous m'avez fait, alors que derrière mon écran, je n'en menais pas large. Alors, merci infiniment pour vos belles reviews et votre fidélité. Merci à tous ceux, qui m'ont mis en favoris-follows, et qui me suivent sans laisser de commentaires ^^.**_

* * *

 _ **Les entremetteurs**_

 **Chapitre 7**

Devant la porte de Bella, Jasper hésita. C'était tentant de se servir de sa clé pour la mettre en colère. Mais il se ravisa et préféra frapper énergiquement. Il était 18 h 30 précises. Jasper avait passé une chemise grise et un jean flambant neuf, rien qui puisse faire penser à Bella qu'il s'était mis en frais pour elle.

Passant le sac qu'il portait d'une main à l'autre, il regarda le bout de ses chaussures en s'exhortant au calme. Il n'était pas question que Bella s'aperçoive de sa nervosité. Cela lui donnerait l'avantage. Or, Jasper était bien décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour la faire fondre dans ses bras, ce soir.

Naturellement, c'était très bien que Bella use de ses avantages. C'était digne de respect. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait un pas d'avance sur lui.

Comme la porte restait fermée, il mit sa main libre dans sa poche pour en tirer la clé, mais au même instant, Bella vint ouvrir.

Elle non plus ne paraissait pas s'être donné trop de mal pour son apparence. Jasper l'examina de la tête aux pieds tandis que son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Bella n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux, et ses boucles dansaient librement devant son visage tandis que d'autres longueurs retombaient en dessous de sa poitrine. C'était ainsi qu'il la préférait. Le petit ensemble en soie noir qu'elle avait choisi soulignait chacune de ses courbes avec une précision qui lui faisait monter l'eau à la bouche. Elle avait passé une ceinture argentée composée d'un gros anneau autour de sa taille, et elle était pieds nus.

Bella ressemblait à une espèce de bohémienne très distinguée, avec ses yeux couleur du chocolat, et ses fins sourcils et sa bouche pulpeuse, douce, dépourvue de maquillage.

\- Entre ! l'invita-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et s'efforça d'ignorer la sensation de vertige qui s'emparait d'elle.

\- Qu'as-tu apporté pour le dîner ?

\- Rien que du croustillant.

Jasper plongea un regard pénétrant dans celui de Bella, qu'une lueur amusée venait de traverser. Il sourit.

\- Et un bon vin de Bordeaux qui mettra en valeur, sans les écraser, les fameux secrets de ces herbes et épices.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que nous avions les mêmes goûts alimentaires ? Emportons cela à l'étage.

Bella se pencha la tête avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de manifester sa surprise.

\- Ma chambre est la seule pièce dans laquelle il soit possible de prendre un repas, pour le moment. À moins que tu préfères t'asseoir sur des seaux renversés et poser ton assiette sur des tréteaux ?

\- Ta chambre fera l'affaire.

\- Alors, monte, je vais essayer d'exhumer deux verres de vin de tout ce fatras.

\- Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est ici, dit-il en tapotant le sac. Assiettes et verres en plastique. Inutile de salir de la vaisselle.

\- Excellente idée que tu as eue, dit-elle en hochant de la tête. Les travaux sont bientôt finis, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Il suffisait d'un bon planning, et d'un peu de chance.

Bella s'affairait en parlant pour gagner du temps.

\- J'ai vu un immeuble en centre-ville. Il pourrait être transformé en dix appartements de quatre pièces.

Faisant une pause devant la porte de sa chambre, Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

\- Est-ce que cela t'intéresserait, toi et ton père ?

\- S'il ne faut pas commencer les travaux avant le début de l'année.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore acheté.

Bella se dirigea vers la cheminée, où brûlait un feu qui réchauffait l'air et l'ambiance. Il crépitait derrière un écran en cuivre ciselé. Le manteau était surchargé de bougeoirs et de chandeliers de différentes tailles. Les bougies n'étaient pas encore allumées, sauf une en cire blanche au milieu de la table.

\- Très joli, murmura Jasper.

La pièce était attirante, et Bella aussi. Les sourcils froncés, il posa le sac en papier sur la table. Bella avait-elle l'intention de le séduire avant qu'il prenne l'initiative ?

Cette soirée promettait d'être passionnante.

Sortant la bouteille de vin, Jasper la déboucha tout en observant la jeune femme.

\- Comme nous sommes des gens civilisés, permets-moi de te dire que tu fais un travail fantastique dans cette maison. On sent que tu as choisi les objets après réflexion. Le décor est élégant, mais il reste accueillant. Personne ne pourrait le nier. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père aime tant travailler avec toi. Vous vous ressemblez sur certains points.

Bella resta bouche bée. C'était un compliment qui atteignait à la fois la pensée et le cœur.

\- Merci. C'est très important pour moi, j'ai grandi dans une maison chaleureuse.

\- Pourtant, quand tu étais enfant, tu voyageais avec ta mère pour être pas très loin de ton père, même s'il était plus sur la mer que sur la terre ferme.

Jasper lui tendit un verre de vin blanc.

\- C'est vrai, mais je parlais de notre maison à Fremont. Cependant, ma mère a fait l'impossible pour que nous nous sentions chez nous pendant les missions de mon père. Cela nous a beaucoup soudé.

\- Cela n'a pas toujours dû être facile pour toi, de vivre l'absence de ton père, et ne pas savoir si un jour il allait revenir entier.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas penser qu'au mal tout le temps. J'ai eu la chance de voyager dans les continents, d'apprendre de nouvelles langues, de voir des cultures différentes que la nôtre. Ces échanges m'ont fait grandir et penser différemment que les autres personnes sur certains points. Si je devais le vivre de nouveau, je ferais en sorte que ma famille s'y sente aussi bien.

Jasper releva les sourcils.

\- Tu envisages d'épouser un militaire ?

\- Non, j'envisageai de me présenter moi-même à une époque dans une élite des forces spéciales.

Bella fit une pause. Jasper allait certainement s'étrangler avec son vin, éclater de rire ou lancer une remarque sardonique. Mais rien de cela ne se produisit. Il plissa les yeux en hochant la tête.

\- Même si tu n'as pas suivi cette direction et fait le même parcours que ton père, tu aurais été une bonne guerrière.

\- Décidément, tu m'étonnes encore.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que je m'aplatis comme une carpette devant toi ?

\- J'ai eu l'impression que c'était arrivé deux ou trois fois.

Bella s'assit et ouvrit le sac.

\- Je suis prête, si tu l'es.

Cette fois, Jasper se mit à rire.

\- À manger, précisa-t-elle d'une voix faible. Et à parler du reste.

\- Une petite conversation en grignotant ne me dérange pas.

Ils partagèrent le poulet rôti et les pommes de terre frites dans l'assiette en plastique. Puis Bella fit couler une cascade de sel sur ses aliments. Jasper grimaça tandis que Bella gloussa de rire.

\- Je sais. C'est beaucoup trop.

Bella attaqua fermement un pilon et soupira de plaisir.

\- Mais c'est si bon. Tout ce qui est mauvais aux yeux des autres semble toujours si bon. Jasper, se peut-il que nous soyons mauvais l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Qui sait ? La vie est un pari.

\- C'est vrai. J'aime parier, mais j'évalue toujours les risques et je sais toujours combien je peux me permettre de perdre. Ainsi, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre pour une raison peut-être folle et contradictoire.

Jasper prit son verre. Il se régalait de Bella autant que de la saveur sèche et fruitée du vin blanc.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je ne prends pas un amant uniquement parce qu'il m'attire, poursuivit-elle. Il me faut un peu plus d'assises. Du respect mutuel, de la compréhension, de l'affection. Je préfère aussi engager une relation sur un accord partagé : si le vent tourne, les deux parties doivent l'accepter et partir chacune de son côté. Et la fidélité doit être de règle. Si l'une des deux parties trouve que ce n'est pas satisfaisant, la relation prend fin. Et il n'y a pas de dégâts.

Jasper était partagé entre l'envie de rire et la stupéfaction.

\- Alors si je décide de m'offrir un peu de fantaisie, le contrat est annulé ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Automatiquement. Et pas de grands sentiments. Cela évite de mentir et de tricher. Je ne tolère ni le mensonge ni la tricherie dans ma vie, et encore moins au lit.

\- Je ne mens jamais !

Cette fois, Jasper lui adressa un coup d'œil agacé.

\- Et je ne triche pas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais les gens le font souvent, et l'excuse est généralement toujours la même : ils veulent épargner les sentiments de l'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on épargne mes sentiments.

\- Parfait ! Quand je voudrai tenter ma chance ailleurs, je te le ferai savoir.

Ostensiblement, Jasper prit son temps pour s'essuyer les doigts avec une serviette en papier en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Puis il ajouta :

\- Et dès que tu voudras tenter la tienne avec un jeune homme aux cheveux gominés... eh bien, je lui casserai la figure.

Bella retint un sourire. C'était plutôt agréable de sentir son pouls s'affoler, mais en même temps horripilant.

\- C'est exactement le genre d'attitude que je trouve inacceptable !

\- Pas moi. Mais j'ai compris ton idée, Bella. Tu veux être respectée. Je respecte ton esprit et ton intégrité. Tu as l'habitude de suivre ton chemin, et tu aimes mener la danse. Je dois reconnaître que tu es très douée pour cela. Et je t'aime assez pour la plupart du temps. Maintenant, laisse-moi ajouter quelque chose.

Jasper entrechoqua leurs verres et se renforça sur son siège.

\- Si tu veux passer des accords, essaye avec quelqu'un comme Aro, celui que tu as chassé l'autre soir. Je considère que l'amour, quel qu'il soit, ne relève pas du monde des affaires, et aucun de nous n'est capable de savoir comment les choses vont tourner. Nous nous désirons mutuellement. Peut-être qu'après ce soir, ce désir n'existera plus, et l'affaire sera bouclée.

\- Et s'il n'existe plus que d'un côté ?

\- Alors, ce ne sera pas de chance pour l'un de nous deux.

Jasper se leva et, prenant sa main, la tira pour qu'elle se mette debout.

\- Voyons un peu.

Bella se raidit. Elle n'avait pas encore fini, mais, en une fraction de seconde, Jasper venait déjà de faire fondre son assurance. Sa bouche ferme, possessive ne donnait pas d'autre choix à la sienne que de s'entrouvrir avec un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Elle avait voulu allumer les bougies, pour l'amener lentement à perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte toutes ses conditions. Mais c'était sans compter le désir, qui lui mordait le ventre comme une bête affamée.

Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le chemisier de Jasper, suivirent le contour de ses muscles durs le long de son dos. Fascinée par sa force, Bella releva le vêtement, le passa par-dessus la tête de Jasper et le jeta par terre sans ménagement. Ses doigts allaient vite, de plus en plus vite, pour obtenir plus, toujours plus.

\- J'aime vraiment ton corps, parvint-elle à murmurer dans un souffle.

Faisant sauter les bretelles de sa petite robe, Jasper lui mordilla le cou.

\- Je peux en dire autant, chuchota-t-il.

Il baissa les mains jusqu'à la taille de Bella et détacha sa ceinture.

Ses mains couraient sur le tissu soyeux, puis Bella sentit les paumes calleuses sur sa peau nue. Ils s'embrassèrent follement en gémissant de plaisir anticipé.

Elle retint sa respiration quand Jasper la souleva dans ses bras et l'emporte dans la chambre. Pendant un instant, Bella se sentit profondément perdue, dominée, conquise. La panique et l'excitation déferlèrent en petites vagues sur sa peau. Ensuite, Jasper l'allongea sur l'épais duvet, et il ne la quitta pas des yeux en finissant de la débarrasser de sa robe.

Un bref frisson la parcourut. Bella s'était préparée pour Jasper, elle savait que cette soirée se terminerait ainsi. Mais elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pas pu imaginer qu'un regard soutenu de ses intenses yeux bleus allait la priver aussi rapidement de sa maîtrise de soi.

Avec un petit cri d'impatience, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui tandis que leurs bouches fusionnaient.

Jasper était en ébullition, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Bella était aussi érotique et dangereuse qu'une sirène. Son odeur lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue. Il se sentait brutal, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Bella l'avait déjà privé de ce qu'il pouvait avoir de civilisé.

Il s'agrippa à ses hanches et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse d'étourdissement. Puis, la prenant par les cheveux, il dévora sa gorge.

Bella avait déjà la peau humide de sueur quand il la rejeta en arrière, quand sa bouche et ses mains prirent possession de ses seins. L'air était trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse respirer, et chaque tentative lui faisait tourner la tête. Il y avait un feu tout au fond d'elle qui chauffait à blanc son système nerveux. Avide elle aussi de toucher Jasper, de le goûter, de le prendre, elle roula avec lui sur le lit.

Elle dégrafa son jean. Chaque seconde leur infligeait une délicieuse torture, chaque mouvement un plaisir presque insupportable.

Jasper sentit ses propres muscles frissonner quand sa peau imberbe se frotta à celle de Bella. Il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit au point où il la désirait elle. Chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque courbe, le moindre tremblement, le moindre gémissement. Le besoin qu'il avait de Bella ressemblait à des doigts d'acier qui l'auraient pris à la gorge, et lui auraient emprisonné le cœur, les reins.

Il s'engagea en elle violemment, aveuglément, et sentit qu'elle se refermait autour de lui comme un poing brûlant. Un sentiment de triomphe, étourdissant et doux à la fois, le traversa quand elle se mit à crier. Puis Jasper sentit ses longues jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches.

Bella lui griffa le dos quand le premier orgasme la souleva. La pression qui était en elle se libéra, pour revenir aussitôt, la faisant haleter. Elle s'arc-bouta contre lui, de plus en plus avide.

Jasper cligna des paupières pour chasser la brume qui voilait sa vision. Il voulait voir Bella tandis que leurs corps plongeaient de plus en plus profondément. Elle avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres tremblantes, et ses cheveux formaient un enchevêtrement de flammes sur le drap froissé.

Quelque chose au fond de lui luttait pour se libérer, un sentiment plus complexe et plus exigeant que la simple luxure. Jasper le rejeta, et se laissa porter par la vague déferlante des sensations.

Mais quand le point d'orgue arriva, ce fut le prénom de Bella qui franchit ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent muets. Bella n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi rassasiée et faible à la fois, ni aussi féminine. La jeune femme avait envie de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, étalée nue sur le lit, cloué sur le matelas par le corps de Jasper.

Jasper remua légèrement et elle soupira. Était-ce le seul son qu'elle serait désormais capable de produire ? Elle se sentait si bien.

Jasper arriva à relever la tête et observa la jeune femme. Il commençait à avoir les idées plus claires. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas blessée. Il avait des manières plutôt brutales, et il ne s'était jamais donné avec aussi peu de retenue.

Pourtant, à en juger par l'expression de chat ronronnant que Bella arborait, les excuses ne semblaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Dieu merci ! Il avait horreur de s'excuser.

Les yeux de Bella s'entrouvrirent et rencontrèrent les siens. Ses lèvres se troussèrent.

\- Mmm, fit-elle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

Jasper se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son menton tandis que Bella cligna des paupières et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. C'était une réaction ridicule, et même dangereuse. Son cœur devait rester à une distance raisonnable. Malgré la chaleur du corps de Jasper, elle frissonna.

\- Tu as froid ?

Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui tenir chaud. La garder. Et cette idée bizarre lui nouait l'estomac.

Bella se jeta sur cette explication, bien que son frisson n'ait rien à voir avec le froid.

\- Un peu, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever une main et de la passer dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Jasper.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons ajouter une bûche dans le feu, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Jasper se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser avec légèreté, mais il s'attarda, et la bûche dut attendre.

Le désir s'empara de nouveau d'eux avec une telle force que ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de préparer une défense. Vaincus, ils se glissèrent sous le duvet et s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 **Alléluia ! Ils ont enfin succombé aux plaisirs qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances pour les aoûtiens et une bonne reprise pour les juilletistes. Nous, on se retrouve en septembre, promis ;-).**

 **En attendant, portez-vous bien,**

 **Lysblanche.**


End file.
